the Fault
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: kenyataan tak selamanya indah.. dan Hinata harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah salah karena jatuh hati pada seorang pangeran kegelapan. ya, Uchiha Sasuke... bukan manusia biasa. bad summary/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T(maybe)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/secret*plak***

**Gendre: drama/romance**

**Warning: gaje AU, OOC, dll. Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**-.-**

"Uhm… pe-perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mo-mohon bantuannya semua!" ujar sesosok gadis indigo yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, di depan kelas. Setelah sang guru mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi nomor tiga paling depan, di mana di sampingnya duduk seorang gadis -cantik- tengah memperhatikan penampilannya melalui pantulan cermin di tangannya secara diam-diam. Hinata segera mengeluarkan buku-buku yang nantinya akan ia gunakan.

Tak.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalanya, tak jauh dari kursinya terdapat bola-bola kertas yang mungkin tadi di gunakan untuk melempar kepalanya. Ia memungut kertas tersebut lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari siapa yang tadi melemparnya. 'tak ada tanda-tandanya?' batin Hinata saat tak melihat seluruh siswa sepertinya tetap fokus di depan kelas –mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Hinata kembali menghadap depan, di bukanya gulungan kertas yang tampak kusut itu lalu terbelalak setelah membaca isinya.

'_welcome to the hell, __**murahan**__!_'

Hinata tak dapat menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin jatuh, ia meremas kuat kertas yang pegangnya, sambil menunduk dalam gadis bermata lavender itu mengeluarkan isakan kecil berusaha agar tidak terdengar orang lain dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Tidak usah di hiraukan." Hinata nyaris memekik saat mendengar gadis di sebelahnya membuka suara, dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke samping menghadap gadis itu dengan tetap menangis. "Mereka memang seperti itu pada anak baru." Ujar gadis berambut pirang itu sambil memainkan poni tailnya menghadap luar jendela –menatap pantulan wajah menangis Hinata.

"Hmm.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu menunduk, "akan sulit untuk membiasakan diri." Gumamnya lemah.

"Ini hanya awal. Akan ada yang lebih buruk lagi menimpamu… mungkin." Gadis itu menatap kosong kearah papan tulis, Hinata melirik tagname di seragam gadis pirang itu. 'Yamanaka Ino'gumamnya dalam hati. "Persiapkan saja dirimu!" ujar gadis bernama Ino misterius, Hinata ingin kembali bertanya sebelum akhirnya sang guru menegurnya untuk memperhatikan papan tulis.

Kriinggggg….

Suara nyaring dari bel tanda istirahat membuat sorak-sorai para penghuni Konoha-high melengking nyaring. Hinata yang baru saja membereskan alat tulisnya menoleh ke samping di mana gadis yang tadi mengajaknya mengobrol sedang mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya.

"Ano, a-apa kau ingin ke k-kantin bersamaku?" tawar Hinata setelah ia mengeluarkan bento dari tasnya.

Gadis bermata sebiru langit itu menatap Hinata sekilas, ia lalu berdiri dan melewati Hinata begitu saja dengan ekspresi dingin. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji. Dan lagi," ia kembali menatap Hinata "Kita ini bukan teman." Katanya lalu bergabung dalam gerombolan gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Kalau si Ino tak mau, biar aku saja!"

"Kya_" Hinata memekik tertahan saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan tatapan takut, Hinata menepis tangan itu dari pinggulnya. Ia menautan tangannya di depan dada menghadap siswa yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh tubuh Hinata.

"Keh, dasar sok jual mahal! Nanti juga berlutut memohon-mohon." ejek cowok berbadan kurus tersebut lalu di imbuhi tawa garing teman-temannya yang lain, membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

…

_To Hanabi_

_Rasanya mungkin akan sulit jika aku terus-menerus bertahan di tempat yang lebih pantas di sebut neraka ini. Tapi…_

_Demi ayah, ibu, dan semua yang ku sayangi, aku akan bertahan sampai titik penghabisan._

_Kuharap kalian selalu ada untuk menyemangatiku, tolong doakan aku di surga sana ya…?_

Hinata terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan jalanan yang penuh dengan murid di koridor, ia merasa ini bukan tempatnya, ia ingin sekali meninggalkan segala tekanan dan ketakutannya. Ya, takut. Ia sangat takut berada di sekolah ini, tapi ia harus tetap betahan apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya ia hanya perlu menghindari mereka yang ingin melukainya semampunya.

Bruugg…

Akhirnya langkah Hinata terhenti saat tubuh mungilnya menubruk seseorang dari arah berlawanan dengannya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia mencoba melihat orang yang di tabraknya dengan baik karena matanya terasa buram akibat terlalu lelah berlari.

"Go-gomen.." bisiknya lemah, ia menatap nanar bento yang tadi di bawanya kini jatuh berantakan di lantai koridor. Hinata berjongkok tepat di bawah kaki orang yang di tabraknya untuk memunguti sisa makanan yang di tumpahkannya. Semua mata yang ada di koridor kini terpusat pada Hinata dan pria yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Itukan Uchiha Sasuke? Berani sekali anak baru itu membuat masalah dengannya?" bisik salah seorang siswi yang menyaksikan insiden di koridor tersebut.

"Dia cari mati!" imbuh gadis yang lainnya. "sudah bosan hidup kali?" tambahnya tetap berbisik.

"Pasti akan seru." Semakin banyak saja orang yang berbisik di sekitar Hinata, ia jadi ingin kembali menangis. Jika benar apa yang di bisikkan mereka, tamatlah Hinata sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku?" akhirnya Uchiha misterius itu membuka suaranya, namun hal itu justru semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"G-g-gomen." Bisik Hinata yang terdengar mencicit.

"Hn." Di belakang cowok berambut emo itu berdiri seorang gadis berwajah angkuh dengan tatapan benci ke arah Hinata, tak ingin berurusan dengan si Uchiha ini lebih lama Hinata memilih menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan. Saat melewati Hinata, dengan sengaja gadis berambut hitam itu menabrak bahu Hinata.

Hinata meringis memegangi lengan kanannya yang terasa nyeri pada bagian bahu kanannya. sejenak ia berfikir apa ia memiliki kesalahan pada gadis itu, hingga ia terliat buruk di hadapannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata memilih bergegas menuju kantin untuk menggantikan isi bentonya dengan beberapa potong roti atau apapun yang dapat mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan.

Byuurr….

"Huahahahaha….." tawa membahana di seisi kelas, dengan penampilan basah kuyub dengan bebauan aneh, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah seember penuh cairan berwarna keemasan sukses menyiramnya serta ember sisa cairan itu juga membentur kepalanya. Seolah tak puas, para siswa yang sukses mengerjai anak baru di kelas mereka menaburkan bubuk putih seperti tepung.

"Wah, sekarang Hyuuga terlihat mirip Sadako! Hahaha…" timpal seorang gadis yang ikut mentertawakan Hinata.

"Yah, walau begitu. Ternyata dia punya body yang oke juga!" pendapat satu ini mendapatkan banyak anggukan semangat dari pada murid cowok.

"Pati asik bisa tidur denganmu hei, Hyuuga."

"Hahahaha…."Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang basah. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik meninggalkan kelas nista itu sampai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya paksa, "Oi, mau kemana? Kita kan belum selesai?" tanya cowok berwajah mesum itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya menjijikkan.

"Kyaa,T-TIDAK!" teriak Hinata histeris. Ia memukul-mukul dada pria itu lalu berlari sekuat tenaga setelah berhasil meloloskan diri.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, awalnya Hinata berencana pulang lebih cepat setelah jam pembelajaran berakhir, lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang mengaku teman kelasnya meminta bantuan untuk menggantikannya tugas piket. Hinata yang polos tanpa pikir panjang menerima permintaan gadis yang terlihat menyebalkan itu dengan tujuan ingin membuat kesan baik pada teman-temannya, setelah dua jam membersihkan ruangan sendirian, Hinata yang akan pulang malah mendapatkan kejutan dengan seember penuh air _seni_ yang menghujani kepalanya.

Inginnya Hinata berteriak frustasi, meminta tolong atau bahkan melaporkannya pada guru. Tapi apa daya, dia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dari sekolah. Sedangkan mereka? Mereka kebanyakan berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang, seperti apapun Hinata membela diri ia tetap tidak akan di percaya.

Ia tidak boleh putus asa, yang harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah membersihkan diri dan segera pulang. Ya, dia harus membersihkan diri. Tidak mungkin dia pulang dengan penampilan menyedihkan seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia di sangka habis terjun dari tempat membuangan.

Ugh..

…

"Untung tadi ada jam olah tubuh." Gumam Hinata dengan nafas lega. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan aura-aura gelap di sekitanya, mengingat hari sudah terlalu sore dan sebentar lagi sang surya akan istirahat dari tahtanya, keadaan sekolah jadi terasa menyeramkan.

Di tambah lagi suara langkah kaki sunyi yang mendekati tempanya berdiri. Menelan ludahnya paksa, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Hinata sempat menahan nafasnya saat sesosok tubuh tegap berdiri tepat di depannya, pantulan cahaya lemah matahari membuat Hinata tak dapat melihat wajah orang gitu. Namun, dari gelapnya sosok di hadapannya ini, yang paling Hinata kenali adalah rambut mencuat di belakang kepala laki-laki itu yang bak pantat ayam. "S-sasuke-san? Sejak kapan_" Hinata merasa tidak siap saat dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan menempelkan bibir merah itu tepat di antara leher putih Hinata. "Akh…" Hinata meremas kuat kain yang menutupi punggung Sasuke.

Di antara deretan loker yang berjejer, tampak bayangan gelap Sasuke yang tengah menyudutkan tubuh mungil Hinata di pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mencengram lembut kepala gadis itu agar tetap mendongak, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata.

Apa yang dilakukannya Hinata juga tak begitu ingat, namun ia merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya saat itu juga.

**Tbc.**

**Whahhh, kasihan Hinata-chan. Hari pertamanya di sekolah sudah di **_**bullying**_** berkali-kali. Maap, ya Hinata-chan #di jyuken neji#.**

**Oh iya, kayaknya di chap ini Sasu perannya dikit ya? Huhu, di sini saia emang sengaja membuat Sasuke rada misterius gitu…#dijitakRame-rame# kira-kira apa yang sedang sasu rencanaain ya? Kenapa dia nyerang Hinata gitu? Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bisa nebak?#halah.**

**Ok, untuk mempersingkat waktu, adakah yang bersedia meng-klik tulisan REVIEW di bawah ini?#puppy eyes#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-san**

**Gendre: drama/romance/supranatural**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/Nejihina(tidak yakin*Plak*)**

**Rated: T(sepertinya akan ada peningkatan*blush*)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Hope you like this^^**

….

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya, refleks ia tersenyum kecil saat mencium aroma segar yang di tawarkan selimut hangat yang menutupi sebatas lehernya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati tidur senyaman ini.

Suara dari gemericik air membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, dengan sedikit malas Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Uhmm…" geramnya dengan suara serak.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, mata lavendernya menangkap sebuah pintu kaca yang tampak buram. Alisnya mengkerut, dengan perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia masih belum bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Kemarin… apa yang terjadi?

.

XXXXX…..XXXXXX

.

FLASHBACK

Di antara deretan loker yang berjejer, tampak bayangan gelap Sasuke yang tengah menyudutkan tubuh mungil Hinata di pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mencengram lembut kepala gadis itu agar tetap mendongak, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata.

Apa yang dilakukannya Hinata juga tak begitu mengerti, tubuhnya selah beku dan enggan untuk di gerakkan. Ia dapat merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya saat itu juga. Seolah-olah darah dalam dirinya mengalir menuju bagian nyeri di mana sesuatu yang hangat namun menyakitkan tengah berada di sekitar leher Hinata sekarang.

"Akh, i-ittai.." rengek Hinata kesakitan, tubuhnya begitu lemas dan terasa dingin. ia merasakan cairan kental mengalir dari pangkal lehernya hingga sampai kerah seragam yang baru di gantinya. "Sa-sasuke-saann…" desah Hinata lemah, ia menarik pelan rambut gelap Sasuke yang terlihat semakin gelap saja di matanya. Perlahan-lahan tatapannya memburam, hingga akhirnya seluruh kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Hal terahkir yang di lihatnya adalah wajah datar Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin dengan mata merah dan mulut berlumuran darah.

_Darah?_

END OF FLASHBACK

XXXXX…..XXXXX

Wajah Hinata mendadak pucat, masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan kejadian yang ada Hinata menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, ia menyingkap sepenuhnya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, semoga yang di takutkannya tidak terjadi.

Ia memang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Tapi, baju _siapa_ ini? Dress biru muda kehijauan tanpa lengan dan hanya sehelai tali kecil yang mengikat di sekitar lehernya, terdapat aksen renda pada bagian bawah yang mempercantik penamilannya.

Belum sampai di situ kebingungan Hinata, punggungnya menegang saat pintu –yang Hinata yakini- kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh polos seorang pria yang hanya di tutupi celana jeans hitam dan handuk kecil di sekitar lehernya.

"Yo." Sapa cowok yang Hinata kenali bernama Uchiha Sasuke santai. Mulut Hinata serasa kering, perlahan panas menjalari seluruh wajahnya hingga mengubahnya menjadi semerah tomat. "Pagi?"

"P-pa-pagi.." _baka_, kenapa ia malah menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya ini? "Ano, k-kenapa… uhh, aku ada di s-sini?"

"Kau tak ingat." _Apa Sasuke sedang bertanya?_

"Aku… takut u-untuk mengingatnya."

"Hn." Sasuke diam sesaat seolah tengah merenungkan sesuatu, setelah itu dia melemparkan handuk yang di pegangnya ke arah Hinata hingga mengenai wajah gadis itu, "Mandilah, setelah itu temui aku di meja makan!" entah mengapa setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pria berwajah rupawan itu, Hinata seolah tak memiliki wewenang untuk menolak, hingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengangguk kecil.

XXXXX

XXXXX

XXXXX

Hinata POV

Aku menuruni tangga mencari tempat yang tadi di tunjukkan Sasuke. Mencari kata yang paling tepat karena aku sedikit bingung mengingat rumah ini tak bisa di bilang kecil. Koridornya saja sudah membuatku bingung karena terlalu banyak lorong mirip labirin.

Akhirnya setelah sedikit berputar-putar, aku menemukan juga orang yang ku cari sejak tadi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke duduk di ujung meja utama sambil membaca –entah-apa-itu.

"Eto…" aku memainkan ujung dress hitam yang ku kenakan, jangan tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan pakaian ini. Karena setelah mandi tadi, pakaian ini sudah tertata rapi di atas ranjang Sasuke, entah dari mana datangnya tapi aku sangat yakin pakaian itu untukku.

Aku sengaja menciptakan jarak dengan Sasuke dengan berdiri kurang dari 3 meter darinya. "Hn. Kenapa? apa kau takut padaku?" aku menelan ludah, ia menyeringai iblis membuatku merasa terdesak.

"K-katakan, apa yang sebenarnya te-terjadi?"

"Kau belum menjawabku!" tuntut Sasuke tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"A-aku…" aku hanya dapat menunduk, memandangi sepatu _boots_ sewarna dengan gaun yang ku kenakan. "Ti-tidak tau." Jawabku seadanya.

Suara deritan yang di timbulkan kursi Sasuke membuatku refleks mendongakkan kepala. Dan secara misterius, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku. Sangat dekat sampai aku harus mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke wajahnya. Matanya… terasa tak asing.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" suaranya terdengar sedikit serak namun dalam seolah tengah menginstrupsi keadaan. Perlahan kurasakan tangan dingin Sasuke yang membelai pangkal leherku. Itu dia yang ingin ku tanyakan sejak awal, peristiwa sore itu kurasa ada kaitannya dengan dua lubang kecil yang memar.

"Ini… apakah kau..?" ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, menghindari tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Hn." Kurasakan nafas hangat Sasuke membelai tengkukku. "Seberapa besar keingin tahuanmu?" aku memundurkan langkahku sambil mendorong dadanya kuat-kuat. Tubuhku terdorong kebelakang dan menubruk tembok bercat cream yang terlihat baru.

Ku dekapkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. "Be-berhentilah mempermainkanku!" ujarku setengah berteriak.

End of Hinata POV

"Dengar! Mulai sekarang, hidupmu ada di tanganku!" Sasuke kembali mendekati Hinata dan menyudutkan gadis itu pada tembok di belakangnya, perlahan Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya. "Darahmu, jiwamu… tubuhmu." Tangan Sasuke berkeliaran membelai lekukan leher jenjang Hinata, mata Hinata membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya, ini sama sepeti kejadian di loker sore itu.

"Aw," pekik Hinata halus sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke. Kurang dari satu menit Sasuke sudah menjauhkan kembali bibirnya namun belum merubah posisinya, di tatapnya mata lavender Hinata dengan mata merah miliknya.

"Sia- tidak, lebih tepatnya apa sebenarnya k-kau ini?"

"Vampir, menurutmu?"

"Sulit di percaya."

"Mungkin." Mata Sasuke berubah sayu, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya aku ini. Dalam kaumku, makhluk lemah sepertimu adalah mangsa yang menggiurkan."

Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Ma-m-mangsa…?"

"Makanya," Sasuke menjilati sisa darah yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya mirip anak kecil yang menjilat eskrim di mulutnya. "Hanya aku, kau hanya akan membutuhkanku!" gumam Sasuke, matanya tak lepas dari paras Hinata yang tanpa pertahanan.

"Apa y-yang akan kau l-la-lakukan jika seandainya aku menolak?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan!"

"I-itu tidak adil."

"Hn." Kembali Sasuke mengecap rasa darah gadis yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu, dengan sekali sentak Sasuke menggenggam rambut Hinata kemudian menariknya kebawah hingga Hinata memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang memiliki bekas kemerahan.

_Kenapa… kenapa harus aku?_

"Tadaima…" sepi. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari, bahkan saat Hinata masih tinggal di Kyoto, kadang Hinata membayangkan seperti apa rasanya saat ia pulang dan di sambut oleh suara ramah dari paman atau sepupunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata segera membuka sepatunya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana yang baru di tinggalinya. Di sudut ruangan masih terdapat kardus-kardus berisi perlengkapan rumah yang masih belum sempat Hinata bereskan.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan memasak untuk kedua pria yang masih belum ada di rumah. Apron abu-abu yang di kenakannya membuatnya mirip seperti ibu rumah tangga dengan sebagian rambut terikat ke belakang.

Saat tengah memotong wortel pikiran Hinata kembali terngiang akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Dengar! Mulai sekarang, hidupmu ada di tanganku!"_

Hinata merinding membayangkan saat taring tajam Sasuke menusuk bagian urat nadi di lehernya, rasanya nyeri dan seolah seluruh cairan yang ada di tubuhmu terserap ke atas.

"Aduh," tanpa sadar Hinata mengiris jarinya sendiri. Memancing keluarnya cairan merah kental yang berkumpul di ujung jari tengahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan melamun kalau sedang bekerja!"

"Eh?" Hinata memekik kaget saat sebuah tangan besar meraih jarinya lalu membawanya menuju bibir merah yang siap menghisap seluruh cairan kental itu. "N-nii-san?"

"Hmmm…" gumam Neji saat tengah menggeluti kegiatannya seolah sangat menikmati darah yang keluar dari jari sepupunya. Hinata tak dapat berkata apapun, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, mata obsidiannya terus memperhatikan Neji yang menghisap jarinya.

"Apa darahku seenak itu?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Sontak mata Neji membulat, dengan tampang gusar pria 21 tahun itu segera melepaskan jari Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

"A-ah, t-tidak… tidak ada," Hinata menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Gunakan ini untuk menutup lukamu!" ujar Neji seraya menyerahkan selembar plester luka dari kotak obat yang tak jauh dari dapur.

"Hai'… S-sebaiknya Nii-san segera mengganti pakaian, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Hn."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Tbc**

**Author note: uwaaaaahhhh… apa-apan chap ini?*jambakrambut* rasanya kok semakin gaje aja ya? Gomen ne, buat para Readers soal keterlambatan saya dalam mengUpdate fic ini, dan soal Sasuke yang 'menyerang' Hinata itu sudah saya jelaskan di sini.**

**Ok, mungkin ngak semuanya karena masih ada beberapa rahasia yang belum saya ungkap semuanya!**

**Wokeh, Saatnya bales review nih!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-san**

**Gendre: drama/romance/supranatural**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/Nejihina**

**Rated: T semi eheM**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Oia, untuk chap ini dan chap-chap selanjutnya, saya akan memasukkan OC yang punya peran penting di fic ini.**

**Hope you like this^^**

…

**Angel cry**

"Good morning my students?"

"Morning sir…" suara sapaan serentak dari kelas 2-2 di mana seorang gadis bersurai indigo melakukan hal yang sama menggema di seluruh ruang kelas. Seperti sebelumnya, kelas pertama di hari senin di awali dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Pelajaran kesukaan Hinata.

"Ok, please open your books!" perintah sang guru berambut pirang.

"Loh," Hinata mengutak-atik isi tasnya mencari buku yang sejak semalam sudah di siapkannya. "Ke-kenapa tidak ada? Seingatku semalam sudah aku masukkan." Hinata masih sibuk mencari bukunya di dalam tas.

"Miss Hyuuga, what is wrong?" Hinata nyaris terlonjak saat guru bule itu menegurnya.

"Erm, so-sorry.. my book is_" untuk kedua kalinya Hinata dikejutkan, "Eh?" Hinata memandang lama sebuah buku yang di ulurkan ke arahnya, perlahan matanya beralih ke gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ambil!" perintah gadis itu dingin.

"I-Ino-san?" ragu-ragu Hinata menerma pemberian dari teman sebangkunya itu. "Ini… ba-bagaimana bisa_"

"Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah. Walau ada bagian yang robek, tapi masih bisa di perbaiki." Ino kembali menatap papan tulis.

Hinata tidak perlu bertanya kenapa bukunya bisa ada di tempat sampah, sudah jelas ini ulah dari teman-temannya (yang lebih pantas di sebut penjahat) yang menjahilinya. "Arigatou." Bisiknya tulus. Hinata beruntung Ino menemukannya, dua hari yang lalu ia juga sempat mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas matematika. Bukan karena Hinata lupa mengerjakannya atau apa, tapi karena tugas yang seharusnya terkumpul malah menghilang dan akhirnya Hinata tak sengaja menemukan sisa kertas yang tak sempat terbakar di tempat pembuangan sampah.

"So, what's wrong with you two?" beberapa siswa tampak berbisik seolah tengah mentertawak Hinata.

"N-not at all." Hinata tersenyum hambar. Ironis memang, tapi Hinata tetap tak berkutik dan pasrah tanpa bisa melawan saat teman-temannya tak pernah berhenti untuk mengganggunya.

Hinata sedikit merasa bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada Ino bersamanya. Meski sering bersikap dingin dan seolah tak acuh, namun Ino sering kali membantu Hinata. Tak jarang gadis pirang itu membantunya dengan mengingatkan Hinata jika ia sedang di jebak teman-temannya walau secara tak langsung.

"Ano, Ino-san… b-boleh aku bertanya?" bisik Hinata agar tak di ketahui oleh guru yang tengah menjelaskan.

"Hm." Respon singkat Ino sudah membuat Hinata yakin jika Ino mau mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa kau ma-mau menolongku?"

"Menolong apa? Kapan aku melakukannya?" ucapan Ino terdengar melecehkan.

"Uhm, E-entahlah… menurutku Ino-san be-berbeda, saat semua orang mengganggu dan mengucilkanku. Ino-san s-sebaliknya, kau selalu membantuku, m-memberiku semangat..y-yah, meskipun tak secara langsung."

"Keh, jangan salah faham. aku hanya tidak suka melihat gadis lemah sepertimu, lagi pula.." Ino memainkan rambutnya, "Aku paling benci melihat orang cengeng I hadapanku." Sesekali Ino mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

"O-oh… be-begitu ya?" Hinata menunduk sedih, ia sempat berfikir suatu hari nanti ia bisa beteman baik dengan Ino.

…

"Sasuke!"

Gadis berambut gelap dengan sepasang mata violet kebiruan berlari menghampiri cowok berpotongan rambut aneh di koridor. "Hn, Hikari." Gadis yang di panggil Hikari merengut kesal.

"Selalu saja begitu. Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu?" gadis hyperaktif yang sering mengekori langkah Sasuke itu menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal dengan kasar ke dada Sasuke. "Ini, si bodoh Naruto menitipkannya untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke menerimanya lalu dengan santai ia kembali melangkah di ikuti oleh gadis yang memiliki sifat 180 derajat jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Oia, mama ingin kau pulang, dia bilang dia merindukanmu. Lagi pula, kenapa sih kau harus tinggal sendirian. Kan jadi aku yang harus repot menangani kekacauan yang di buat oleh mama." Hikari terus mengoceh tanpa berhenti meski ia sadar Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar mendengarkannya. Di tengah jalan, keduanya berpapasan dengan Hikari yang tampak terburu-buru, kelihatannya gadis itu baru keluar dari toilet.

Di jarak kurang dari 2 meter, keduanya berhenti. Wajah Hinata tampak terkejut dan memucat, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah datar namun tatapan matanya tajam. "Dia lagi." Gumam Hikari tidak suka.

"E-e… a-apa kabar?" Hinata membungkuk kikuk, "Ma-maaf aku harus p-pergi!" Hinata buru-buru melangkah melewati dua orang yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Kenapa dengannya? Seolah sudah mengenal kita saja." Gerutu Hikari, "Hei, Sasuke… apa ada untungnya kita terus berdiri diam begini?"

Sasuke memegang dadanya dengan nafas memburu, "Kau duluan saja!" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah berlawanan dari tujuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Oi, Sasuke… kau mau kemana?" bahkan teriakan Hikari sama sekali tak di responnya.

"Kembaranmu kenapa?" Hikari menoleh, di dekatnya sudah berdiri seorang cowok berambut mencolok. Memutar matanya malas, Hikari melanjutkan langkahnya ke tujuannya semula dengan tetap mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Hei, Hika-chan… kau belum menjawabku!"

"Apa gunanya?" jawab Hikari cuek.

"Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit saja di depanku?" rayu Naruto.

"Keh, jangan harap!"

"yaah, Hikari -chaaannn~" sepanjang perjalanan Hikari harus menutup telinga untuk mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas dari teman saudara kembarnya itu.

"S-s-Sasuke?" Hinata merapatkan diri pada dinding di belakangnya, wajahnya tampak ketakutan mirip domba kecil yang di hadang serigala kelaparan. Yeah… mungkin keadaan Hinata memang tak jauh berbeda, tatapan tajam Sasuke seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa kau takut?" Sasuke memasang seringaian mengerikan, membuat Hinata berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. "Sudah seharusnya begitu, kau memang harus takut padaku!" tatapan dingin Sasuke terlihat seperti mentertawakan tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba merosot jatuh terduduk di tempatnya.

"A-pa yang…" Hinata menatap horor sesosok tubuh seorang gadis berseragam sama dengannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki Sasuke. 'apa gadis itu sudah mati?' batin Hinata menjerit. Sasuke mencemooh dalam hati, masih sempat-sempatnya Hinata memikirkan orang lain di saat dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan terancam.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya terselip nyaman di dalam saku celana, ruang musik yang tak begitu luas mempermudah Sasuke untuk mengurung Hinata dalam dunianya yang kelam.

"Be-berhenti di situ!" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, buru-buru ia kembali berdiri, langkah Sasuke terhenti setelahnya, dengan keberanian yang tersisa Hinata menunjuk langsung ke wajah Sasuke. "a-atau aku akan_"

"Akan apa?"potong Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata merasa ngeri melihat seringai tipis yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajah rupawan Sasuke.

"A-aku… aku akan teriak!" suara Hinata meninggi satu okta.

"Oh ya? Coba kau lakukan, aku ingin tahu apa jadinya jika seekor domba meminta bantuan dengan domba lain." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengurung Hinata di antara lengannya dan dinding bercat putih.

Sinyal berbahaya berdering di otak Hinata, meneriaki si pemilik untuk segera pergi atau setidaknya meminta bantuan pada siapa saja. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, menunduk lalu di tangkupkannya kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berdoa, _Kami-sama…. Tolong!_

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memiliki aroma berbeda." Bisik Sasuke di kulit leher Hinata, nafasnya yang teratur memukul-mukul permukaan kulit Hinata membuat sang pemilik merasakan sensasi aneh.

"Me-menjauh dariku!" suara Hinata terdengar mencicit di telinga Sasuke, ia semakin merapatkan dekapan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Tubuh gemetar dan detak jantungnya yang memacu dengan cepat bahkan dapat di rasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Katakan, alasan apa yang membuatku harus menjauhimu?"

Hinata takut, ia takut Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlebih saat Sasuke mulai menyapukan bibirnya di sekitar area leher gadis yang identik dengan warna indigo itu.

Hinata membuka matanya cepat saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah menggerayangi lehernya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh. "No~" pekiknya panik. Walau berhasil menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke selangkah, namun Hinata sama sekali tak merasa lega saat tatapan Sasuke semakin menajam, serta mata kelam Sasuke terlihat semakin menghitam dengan kilatan mengerikan.

"Dari semua hal yang kubenci, ada satu yang paling tidak aku sukai." Sasuke mencengram rahang gadis yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak suka penolakan." Ujarnya dingin. setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata, kemudian perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi isak tangis.

"Ck." Decak Sasuke kesal, ia mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Stop!" Hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukan perintah Sasuke, Ia justru semakin mengeraskan isakannya.

"Cukup." Desis Sasuke, dengan sekali sentakan, Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata yang bergetar.

"Hmpp.." Hinata kembali berontak, namun pelukan Sasuke pada pinggang dan cengkramannya pada belakang kepala gadis itu membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah menekan dan melumat bibir Hinata, ciuman Sasuke terasa memaksa namun lembut. "Urgg_" erangan tertahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Hinata saat Sasuke memaksa untuk membuka mulutnya, pasrah Hinata memberikan jalan untuk lidah Sasuke bereksplorasi menjelajahi setiap sudut di dalam rongga mulutnya. Terlalu lembut sampai Hinata nyaris terbawa suasa, tapi saat mengingat siapa yang telah menciumnya, akal sehatnya kembali bekerja.

"Umh…" suara lemah dari arah belakang membuat Sasuke tersadar jika ia sudah melupakan sesuatu.

"_Shit."_ Memaki pelan, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih syok begitu saja. Hinata merasa kakinya lemas seperti jelly, hingga sedetik kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dengan nafas memburu. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, 'c-ciuman pertamaku… dengan,'

"Hei, kau…" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tepatnya kearah gadis yang tadi Hinata pikir sudah tewas.

"I… i-Ino-san?" pekik Hinata tak percaya, gadis yang mencoba berdiri terhuyung-huyung dengan berpegangan pada meja di sebelahnya itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening luar biasa.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali… apa yang terjadi?" gumam Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Hinata takjub saat melihat dengan jelas bekas gigitan Sasuke di sekitar leher Ino pelahan memudah lalu menghilang begitu saja. 'bagaimana bisa?' batinnya tak percaya.

Saat Ino nyaris limbung kebelakang, Hinata buru-buru menghampirinya dan menahan tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Entahlah, kepalaku sakit… aku tak mengingat apapun kecuali saat aku hendak keluar dari kelas ini tadi." Ujar Ino dengan suara lemah, Hinata diam. Ia memang tak melihat Ino setelah pelajaran musik usai, awalnya ia berfikir bahwa gadis itu sudah lebih dulu masuk kelas, sedangkan Hinata kembali untuk mengambil alat tulisnya yang tertinggal.

Kenyataannya Hinata malah melihat dengan mata kepalanya Sasuke yang –Hinata sangat yakin- menghisap darah seorang gadis berambut pirang –yang ternyata Ino- hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Sampai kapan kau melamun?"

"Eh, gomen… A-ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS!" ujar Hinata kikuk lalu membantu Ino berjalan dengan meletakkan lengan kanan Ino di bahunya.

….

….

"Be-benar, kau sama sekali tidak me-mengingat apapun sebelum kau pingsan?" tanya Hinata untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ino mendengus kesal, ia bosan juga terus menerus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang jawabannya tidak akan berubah itu.

"Sudahlah, jika aku bilang tidak. Ya tidak!" ujar Ino tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Hinata menghela nafas lega, entah mengapa ia merasa bersyukur karena Ino sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian tadi. Setidaknya dengan begitu, baik Ino maupun Sasuke tidak akan mendapat masalah kan?

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Memangnya kenapa ia harus memikirkan Sasuke juga? Jika ia menghawatirkan Ino, itu hal yang wajar. Tapi Sasuke….?

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri, kejadian saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya muncul kembali ke memory otaknya mirip kaset rusak.

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ino penuh curiga.

"E-eh, wajahku kenapa?"

"Tingkahmu ini aneh sekali…" Ino mengedikkan dagunya, "Wajahmu memerah, kau demam?"

"Ah, be-benarkah?" Hinata buru-buru menuju cermin kecil yang terpasang di dekat kotak P3K. "Benar…"gumamnya, inilah kebiasaan sejak dulu. Suka merona sendiri jika sedang malu.

"Keh, dasar bodoh." Gumam Ino saat melihat tingkah panik Hinata. Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum, menurutnya keluguan dan kepolosan yang di miliki oleh gadis bermata lavender ini membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh dan konyol saja, mungkin karena itu juga banyak teman-temannya menjadikannya sasaran _bully_. Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Ino-san, ada apa?"

"Masuklah.." ujar Ino tetap menunduk.

"Ma-masuk?"

"Kau masuk kelas saja, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi…" Hinata tidak tega bila ia meninggalkan Ino sendirian, lagi pula hari ini petugas UKS sedang tidak ada, jika Ino membutuhkan sesuatu bagaiman?

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" bentak Ino, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan buru-buru pergi dengan raut ketakutan.

_**From Hinata:**_

_Maaf, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang terlambat jadi tidak sempat membuatkan makan malam. Di kulkas ada sup miso sisa tadi pagi, Nii-san bisa memanaskannya jika ingin makan._

Neji menghela nafas, penjelasan dari dosen sama sekali tak di perhatikannya. Kini ia lebih fokus pada ponsel di genggamannya.

_**To Hinata:**_

_Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu!_

Sesekali ia melirik ke depan untuk memastikan jika dosen itu tak memperhatikannya. Untuk ukuran seorang genius, Neji memang jarang mendapatkan teguran karena sekalipun ia tak memperhatikan ia masih dapat menangkap apa yang telah di jelaskan. Cukup lama Neji menatap hampa kedepan, hingga perhatiannya kembali pada ponsel yang bergetar.

_**From Hinata:**_

_Tidak apa-apa aku bisa sendiri._

Neji menghela nafas.

_**To Hinata:**_

_Jangan keras kepala, jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku datang!_

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di perpustakaan tampak menghela nafas. Semua tak sesuai dengan rencananya, ia tahu Neji bukan seseorang yang terlalu memperlihatkan keperdulian pada dirinya, jadi pasti ada alasan kenapa hari ini Neji ingin menjemputnya.

'apa Nii-san mengingatnya ya?'

Tiga jam kemudian…

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, di paksakannya sebuah senyum untuk pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak j-juga."

"Tadi di jalan aku melihat karangan bunga yang cantik, jadi aku belikan ini." Neji menunjukkan buket bunga lily putih yang di rangkai dengan bunga lainnya sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi benar, Nii-san ingat hari apa ini?" Hinata kembali tersenyum sedih.

"Hm, ini bunga kesukaan ibumu. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum hari gelap." Hinata mengangguk lemah lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Neji dalam diam menuju stasiun kereta.

...

"Okaa-san..," inilah penyebab kenapa ia tidak ingin membuat Neji tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Neji setiap mereka mengunjungi makam keluarga Hinata. Meski telah 11 tahun berlalu, namun Hinata tetap saja tidak dapat mempercayai kenyataan bahwa orang-orang yang di cintainya pergi untuk selamanya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membelai nisan ibunya dan adiknya Hanabi, di sebelah makam Hanabi juga terdapat sebuah nisan berukirkan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Neji menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, "Tidak apa-apa…" Neji sengaja menjeda kata-katanya untuk memberi ketenangan pada adik sepupunya ini. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Neji selembut mungkin, cahaya kejinggaan menyinari keduanya dalam diam. Hanya ada angin lembut yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

Hinata berdiri perlahan lalu menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, ia memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di atas bukit tempat makam ketiga keluarganya. Di sana, Hinata dapat melihat matahari tenggelam bak kobaran api yang menyala-nyala namun memberikan kehangatan yang cukup.

"Kita pulang?" Hinata menolah ke belakang, tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm."

Hari berubah gelap saat Neji dan Hinata berjalan bersama orang-orang yang ikut berlalu-lalang memadati jalanan kota Tokyo. Dengan bantuan syal cream yang di pinjamkan Neji memberikan kehangatan ekstra untuk Hinata dalam menghadapi dinginnya cuaca musim gugur.

"Nii-san," Hinata mencari perhatian Neji yang terus diam.

"Hn?"

"Apa… kau percaya adanya vampir?" Neji diam, mata pucatnya menerawang jauh.

"Jangan terlalu sering menonton film, bisa memberikan dampak buruk." Langkah Neji semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Hinata harus setengah berlari untuk mengejarnya. "Aku lapar, sebaiknya kita mampir ke kedai ramen itu dulu!" tunjuk Neji pada sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan.

Hinata tak berkata apapun dan menuruti kakaknya untuk makan malam dengan menu ramen di malam dingin seperti ini sepertinya tidak buruk.

**Hay, minna.. Hikari kembali^^**

**Ok, saya harap readers jangan protes dulu sama nama OC yang Hika buat. Hehe, bukan maksud untuk menyamakan namanya dengan author dodol ini loh.**

**Hanya saja menurut saya nama itu paling pas buat karakter yang jadi kembarannya sasu yang punya watak cerah beda sama Sasu.** **Buat yang mau tau ciri-ciri Hikari lebih jelas bisa lihat fotonya di Fb saya, udah pada tau kan?*plak***

**Kalau buat Karakternya si Hikari, ya kira-kira seperti ini'nih: **pertama diaagak Hyperaktif tapi ngak bego kayak Naru *Di-rasengan Naru*, sinis, ngak suka kalau ada yang dekat-dekat sama kembarannya. Dan satu satu bocoran lagi, di sini Hikari manusia biasa dan bukan vampir seperti saudaranya.

**Ok deh sekian dulu, buat bales review mending saya balas lewat PM aja kali ya?*bilang aja males ngetik!* hehe, gomen…^^V**

**Akhir kata review please…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-san**

**Gendre: drama/romance/supranatural**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/Nejihina**

**Rated: T semi eheM**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Yaahhh saya telat update lagi^^, maaf kalo ada minna yang merasa kecewa dengan chap sebelum-sebelumnya dan di chap ini juga. Dan kalo kependekan saya juga minta maaf^^, ok dari pada membuang waktu minna selamat membaca!**

**Hope you like this^^**

**Blonde Vs indigo**

Cahaya kekuningan memaksa masuk melalui sela-sela tirai sutra yang masih setengah tertutup, melalui celah itu tampak bayangan tipis seseorang yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan damai. Rambut pirangnya tergerai memanjang hingga nyaris menyentuh lantai.

"Hmm…" gadis itu menggeram tertahan melawan silau cahaya pagi. Kilauan aquamarine yang terpancar di matanya memantulkan cahaya indah dari sang mentari, perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya kemudian menyibakkan tirai jendela hingga cahaya silau membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata, "Ohayou.." gumamnya untuk seseorang yang mengisi hatinya saat ini.

…

"Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah, dengan hati-hati ia mengusap ujung bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang berada di samping mejanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kursi yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, sebuah meja panjang dengan hidangan menu sarapan yang tak tersentuh.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Jika.. maksud nona adalah tuan, beliau belum kembali. Sepertinya tuan masih berada di kantor_"

"Hm.. aku mengerti, tidak usah kau lanjutkan." Potong Ino cepat, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menyambar tas sekolahnya. Pelayan yang sejak tadi setia berdiri di belakang gadis pirang itu mengikuti sang majikan sampai pintu depan.

"Jika dia pulang,…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hmm.. nona, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi.." Ino melangkah pergi menuju mobil yang telah menantinya.

"Uhg.."

Ino mengintip sedikit melalui celah kecil di dekat lokernya, tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip, ia hanya ingin tahu asal suara yang seolah tak asing di telinganya.

"Dengar ya… aku tidak suka kalau kamu sok mencari perhatian dengan Sasuke-kun!"

Ino menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memastikan kalau gadis yang di lihatnya benar-benar Hyuuga cengeng yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan dugaannya benar, bersama tiga orang gadis –dari kelas lain- yang menyudutkan tubuh Hinata di deretan loker. Meski dari jauh, Ino dapat melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran.

"Benar, orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk berada di dekat Sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis berkuncir dua.

"A-aku tidak b-bermaksud u-u-untuk berdekatan dengan_"

"Halah tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tau sebenarnya kamu ini mau merebut Sasuke-kun kan?" potong gadis berambut orange terang yang sejak tadi menuduh Hinata.

"Benar, bahkan ada siswa yang melihatmu di ruang musik bersama Sasuke-kun kemarin, kau pasti mau mencoba untuk merayunya kan?" tuduh gadis yang satunya lagi.

"A-aku.."

Plak!

Hinata baru akan membela diri, namun sebuah tamparan keras sudah terlebih dahulu melayang ke wajahnya. Cukup! Ino merasa geram, ini sudah keterlaluan namanya. Dengan tekad kuat, Ino hendak menghampiri mereka saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap heran seorang pria yang menjadi biang masalah Hinata saat ini.

"Kau…"

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ino akan protes saat Sasuke kembali menambahkan, "Dia tidak akan menjadi kuat jika terus bergantung pada orang lain." Ino terdiam, ini Uchiha Sasuke? Cowok dingin yang nyaris tak pernah berbicara dan jarang bersosialisasi.

"Tapi.." Ino menatap iba kearah Hinata yang tengah menangis.

"Hn."

…

"Hik.. hiks…" Hinata menangis tanpa henti, rasanya perih bukan hanya di rasakan pada pipi kanannya namun hatinya pun terasa sakit. Benci, ia sangat benci keadaanya yang menyedihkan seperti sekarang, ia merasa lemah dan tak berguna.

"Aku bingung, apa sih bagusnya dirimu? Kau tidak cantik dan juga tidak seksi, kau cengeng dan lemah, tidak bisa berbicara lancar dan kau…" suara cempreng gadis orange itu terdengar seperti dengungan saat Hinata ikut bergumam.

"Aku m-memang tidak ca-cantik…" Hinata bangkit, di usapnya sisa air mata yang masih keluar di pelupuk matanya. "Aku juga tidak seksi," Hinata menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "T-tidak pa-pandai berbicara.." tetesan air mata mengalir kembali di kedua pipinya dan perlahan jatuh ke atas lantai, tubuhnya tampak bergetar. "Cengeng…"

"Lalu… a-apa ada yang salah dengan h-hal itu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Senyum yang lebih pantas di sebut seringai menakutkan, membuat ketiga gadis yang semula berlaga berkuasa berubah ciut melihat tatapan tak berpupil Hinata. "Apa… yang kalian inginkan?" Hinata melangkah perlahan, ketiga gadis itu mundur perlahan pula.

Aura-aura mematikan menguar si setiap sudut ruangan, Hinata tidak main-main rupanya. Di sudut ruangan, Ino merasa takjub dengan perubahan sikap Hinata, sekarang ia mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke padanya, Hinata yang tak selemah perkiraannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengulum seringainya.

"A-apa..?" gadis berambut orange semakin memundurkan langkahnya saat Hinata mendekatinya, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung hingga jatuh terduduk, ia masih berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Hinata hingga punggungnya menabrak loker di belakangnya.

Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke arah telinga gadis yang membatu di tempatnya itu. "Kenapa? bukankah kalian ingin menyiksaku?" bisik Hinata dingin, "Cobalah… Bermain-main denganku, hm?"

Glek.

Gadis berambut orange itu menatap horor kearah Hinata yang kembali menyunggingkan senyuman menakutkannya. Mata gadis itu membulat saat merasakan tangan Hinata yang meremas bahunya dengan sangat erat.

"A- kyaaa…." Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Hinata sekuat mungkin membuat Hinata mundur dan jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan bingung. Ketiganya berlari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk di sana.

Hinata terdiam, di pandanginya kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Apa… a-apa yang terjadi p-padaku…?"

Hikari berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjangnya, kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak di udara, sesekali ia mengoreskan sesuatu di memo kecilnya lalu menggigit-gigit kepala pensil seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Di mana Itachi?"

"Hm?" Hikari menoleh ke belakang, "A.. Sasuke, kau pulang?" wajah Hikari tampak berbinar-binar, dengan cepat ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap kembarannya yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tetap dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengerti penderitaanku juga ya? Kau akan tinggal di sini lagi kan? Baguslah, di sini aku sangat kerepotan menghadapi ulah mama. Kalau ada kau aku jadi lebih lega, kau kan juga… loh, Sasuke..?" Hikari celingak-celinguk mencari kembarannya yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke menyusuri koridor khas jepang yang menjadi rumah utama keluarganya, memang selama ini dia hidup terpisah dari keluarganya sejak masih menginjak usia 15 tahun. Ia dapat melihat seorang wanita setengah baya dengan menggunakan apron biru tua tengah memotong wortel.

"Kemana perginya pelayanmu?"

"Ah, Sa-sasuke-kun? Kau pulang?" _anak dan ibu, sama saja_. batin Sasuke malas.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kyaa.. mama sangat merindukanmu!" Mikoto siap melompat memeluk putranya saat dengan mudah Sasuke menyingkir menghindari pelukan ibunya. "Uh tidak berubah.. Sasue-kun, mama kan rindu padamu!" gumam Mikoto sambil merengut.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan!" Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya, "mana Itachi?"

"Sasuke-kun, tidak sopan memanggil kakakmu hanya namanya. Kau harusnya memanggil Itachi nii-san!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Sekarang di mana I-tachi-nii-san?" ujar Sasuke memberi tekanan pada nama kakaknya.

"Oh, kalau Itachi-kun biasanya ada di halaman belakang_ loh, Sasuke?" tak jauh berbeda dengan Hikari, Sasuke meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja sebelum sang ibu kembali mengoceh.

…

"Okaeri.." tanpa melihat wajah Itachi pun, Sasuke sudah dapat menebak jika sekarang kakaknya sedang memasang senyum innocent. Di depan mereka terbentang kolam ikan Koi yang cukup luas, Sasuke berdiri satu meter di belakang kakaknya yang tengah memberi makan ikan. "Katakan, seperti apa dia?"

"…"

"Apa ada yang berbeda darinya?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi, ia sangat mengenal adiknya yang satu ini. Sasuke tidak akan pulang jika bukan karena ingin membicarakan hal penting padanya ataupun ayahnya, dan kali ini menurut cerita Hikari Sasuke terlihat tertarik pada seorang gadis yang menjadi anak baru di sekolah mereka. Itachi berbalik menatap adiknya, wajahnya tampak tenang dan terkendali.

"Aku rasa.. begitu." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, "Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, mengingat bagaimana wajah gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Seorang Hyuuga?" wajah Itachi berubah serius, "Heh, aku kira clan itu sudah punah?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya rahasiakan ini dari ayah…" Sasuke menatap kakaknya tak mengerti, "Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyuuga, Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia tahu ada seorang putri Hyuuga yang masih hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan aku katakan saat adik kembarmu itu tak mengintip kita lagi!"

Di balik tembok, tampak Hikari yang tengah mengintip dan diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak dan saudara kembarnya. "Ah, sejak kapan kalian menyadariku?" Hikari keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ini bukan urusan manusia, kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Itachi.

"Kenapa? Meski aku tak seperti kalian, tapi aku juga punya hak untuk tahu masalah keluarga!" bela Hikari.

"Jangan keras kepala dan turuti kata Itachi!" perintah Sasuke, kali ini Hikari menurut dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa sih aku harus terlahir sebagai perempuan?" gumam Hikari tidak suka. Dalam clan Uchiha, hanya keturunan Uchiha bergendre laki-laki sajalah yang mempunyai darah vampir. Dan Hikari yang notabene adalah perempuan secara otomatis terlahir dengan garis keturunan sebagai manusia biasa yang hidup di tengah-tengah mahluk penghisap darah itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki telanjangku menyusuri koridor gelap mengikuti arah satu-satunya cahaya yang dapat ku lihat, samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara dari musik classic. Hingga aku sampai di sebuah ruangan bercat cream dengan gaya victorian bernuansa hangat dengan perapian yang masih menyala, suara alunan lembut dari musik balerina terdengar menggema di setiap sudut ruangan remang-remang dan seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan perut membesar yang bergerak kesana kesini menikmati alunan musik sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Pakaian Lolytha yang di kenakannya tampak selaras dengan rambut indigo yang menjuntai kebawah sepanjang pinggangnya. Aku terus mengamati wanita itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, meski tak begitu jelas namun aku merasa familiar dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Kau tahu.." aku setengah terkejut saat tiba-tiba wanita itu berbicara. "Aku tak sabar menanti kelahirannya.." pandangan wanita itu beralih padaku yang berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu wanita aneh itu tersenyum tipis,

"Ini tak akan berakhir dengan mudah… tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melewatinya!" ujanya kemudian berjalan mendekat lalu memelukku dengan hangat. "Berjanjilah, kau akan terus bertahan." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap perlahan rambut indigoku, aku hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan setiap sentuhannya di rambutku, rasanya..

Begitu nyaman.

…

Normal POV

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk menormalkan penglihatannya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, di luar sana hari masih larut, kamarnyapun hanya di terangi cahaya lemah dari bulan. Beberapa hari ini ia sering bermimpi aneh, dimana ia akan berada di tempat yang bahkan tak di kenalinya lalu ia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang mirip dengannya.

Hinata tak begitu ingat dengan wajah ibunya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa yakin jika wanita itu adalah ibunya. "Ibu…" bisiknya lemah, "Aku akan berusaha!" ujarnya yakin. Ia bangun dari posisinya lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, menikmati angin malam yang berhenbus lembut menerpa wajahnya dan menengadah menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama di atasnya. Hinata mulai bersenandung kecil,

"_Wo takaku noboru hikari.._

_Wakitachi ta ryo mo hi_

_Mamoru beki ryuu no michi yo_

_Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi_

_Suna, kaze, ara koto mo_

_Sagi hokoru kowo no hi yo hana_"_

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Hinata terlonjak saat Neji menegurnya dari arah pintu.

"Ni-nii-san?" Hinata berbalik buru-buru, ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Ni-nii-san ju-juga belum t-tidur?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laporanku, saat kudengar seseorang bersenandung." Neji ikut berdiri di dekat jendela tepat di sebelah Hinata, "Suaramu indah. Tadi awalnya aku pikir ada malaikat di rumah ini." Goda Neji membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Ni-nii-san..!" pekik Hinata malu.

"Hei," Neji berbalik menandang Hinata, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada bingkai jendela. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku bermimpi." Kali ini Hinata mulai bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Hm, mimpi buruk?" tanya Neji, Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap langsung kearah mata putih kakak sepupunya.

"Kurasa aku mimpi indah…" senyum Hinata semakin mengembang. "Aku bertemu ibuku." Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Neji merasa cahaya yang terpancar dari mata Hinata jauh lebih indah dari pada cahaya bulan di luar sana.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah!" ujar Neji menepuk ujung kepala Hinata sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala gadis itu, membuat Hinata merona hebat. "Selamat malam!"

"Se-selamat m-ma-malam.." ujar Hinata terbata-bata membuat Neji tersenyum senang kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Seperti hari biasanya, Hinata memulai hari-harinya dengan bersekolah, dengan wajah menunduk gadis pemalu itu melangkah di antara beberapa siswa lainnya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat di depan mata saat Hinata menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya, "Eh, i-itukan Ino-san dengan…Sasuke?" kata terakhirnya terdengar seperti bisikan.

_Kenapa mereka bisa bersama?_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Memang apa urusannya dengannya, apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata kan? Tapi, kenapa Hinata terus mengikuti keduanya hingga ke sini?

Hinata menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di antara tangga yang tak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Sasuke berbicara, sesekali ia mengintip untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di koridor sepi seperti ini. Hinata berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya karena tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bahas. Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya terlihat sangat keren, mungkin kalau saja dia 'bukan' vampir Hinata juga akan menyukainya.

Deg.

Hinata memegangi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, _'apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?' _batin Hinata berkecamuk.

"Aku… Sasuke," itu suara Ino, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Hinata mengintip sekali lagi, keduanya begitu dekat, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Ino," suara rendah Sasuke membuat kaki Hinata serasa berubah menjadi jelly, hingga ia tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya untuk tak merosot duduk, di pegangnya dadanya yang terasa sesak.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Hinata merasa sangat ingin menangis saat itu juga, ia buru-buru pergi dengan tetap hati-hati agar tak di ketahui oleh keduanya.

"Eh, Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Ino saat tiba-tiba perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada tangga.

"Hn."

…

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu di kelas Hinata jadi tidak konsen, bahkan ia mendapat teguran dari guru karena ketahuan sering melamun. Hari ini Ino tak masuk saat jam pertama, Hinata yakin itu karena dia sedang bersama Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih Ino, gadis itu tak hanya cantik dan kaya. Tapi ia juga pintar dan di sukai banyak orang, bahkan guru sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya saat gadis berdarah inggis itu sedang tak ada di kelas. Bahkan Hinata akui jika keduanya memang cocok.

Ugh, kenapa Hinata harus mengingat mereka lagi? Ayolah Hinata fokus, fokus! Hinata kembali memegangi dadanya, _'disini.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali jika mengingat mereka berdua?' _batin Hinata mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Di balkon.

"Soal gadis Hyuuga itu," Ino bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat ke belakang. "maaf," pipi Ino tampak sedikit merona "aku.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi persaingan.."

Sasuke menatap Ino tak percaya, "Jangan katakan jika kau…"

"Akan ku katakan pada gadis itu sekarang!"

"Hyuuga monster!"

"Benar kan, dia itu memang aneh… lihat saja warna matanya! Saara-chan sampai ketakutan padanya, dasar menyeramkan!"

Rasanya Hinata ingin kembali membalas mereka seperti waktu lalu dengan meneriaki mereka semua menggunakan kata-kata kutukan saat tiba-tiba segerombol siswi menghadangnya setelah jam olahraga, namun Hinata merasa tak bertenaga, ia sudah merasa lelah dengan kejadian yang tak-ingin-di ingatnya lagi. Ia bahkan tak perduli lagi saat gadis-gadis berpenampilan girlies itu membentuk lingkaran dan menyudutkannya dengan kata-kata hinaan.

"Kalian!" gadis-gadis itu segera menyingkir saat seorang gadis berambut pirang mendekat dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Ini sekolah, buka tempat untuk para berandalan seperti kalian!" kalimat tersebut sukses membungkam mulut gadis-gadis itu.

Lapangan basket yang masih lumayan ramai membuat suara mereka setengah teredam, "Tunggu apa lagi? Pergi sana?" usir Ino dan langsung di turuti oleh mereka.

"Jangan bertindak lemah begitu jika mereka_"

"Tidak.." potong Hinata pelan, "terima k-kasih, kau su-sudah menolongku_"

"Hyuuga," kini giliran Ino yang memotong. "Ada yang perlu aku katakan.." Hinata menatap mata aqua milik Ino sebelum akhirnya kembal menunduk menyembunyika ekspresi kecewanya.

"J-jika kau ingin membicarakan se-seseorang kepadaku… ku-pikir aku t-tidak bisa me-membantu.."

"Bukan itu," Ino menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, namun tingginya yang melebihi Hinata membuat gadis indigo itu dapat dengan mudah menatap wajah merona Ino.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi,"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap bingung ke arah Ino, "A-apa ada yang salah?" lapangan sudah berubah sepi dan hanya tertinggal mereka berdua.

"Hmm… mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi kurasa selama ini aku mulai menyukaimu." Ujar Ino tenang.

"Ah?" Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya memroses ucapan Ino.

1 detik

2 detik

"Ha?_ HAA?"

…

Di sisi lain, Sasuke duduk di atas balkon sambil memijit pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam rapat, ia yakin gadis Hyuuga itu akan sangat syok mendengar penuturan Yamanaka yang terdengar gila.

"Sasuke lihat, bukankah itu Hyuuga yang kau bicarakan bersama Nii-san kemarin? sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar!" tunjuk Hikari pada dua gadis berambut pirang dan indigo di bawah mereka, tanpa tahu jika yang terjadi jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

**Tbc**

**u-uhuk-uhuk…(Keselek sendok*?*)**

**heh? Ino SUKA Hinata?**

**Bhhpp-bwahahaha….*Plak*, uh-oh, saya ini memang sudah gila!*redesr: baru nyadar toh?***

**Hehe, iya..iya.. saya tau. Tenang, di sini ngak bakal ada unsur yuri apalagi yaoi! Mungkin hanya sedikit bumbu-bumbunya saja*doubleplak*, mungkin di sini perasaannya Ino hanya sepihak pan Hinata cewek normal.**

**Ino: jadi maksud lo gue ngak normal gitu?**

**Hikari: b-bukan begitu…*garuk-garuk kepala*^^**

**Oh iya, soal identitas Hinata dan clannya saya jelasin di chap depan aja ya? Dan soal romance… hyaaaa… itu memang menjadi kekurangan saya yang lainnya, jadi yang mau romance tunggu sampai otak saya kasih ide ya?*plakplakplak***

**Satu lagi, gomen ngak bisa bales review sekarang dan mungkin Cuma bisa bales lewat pm doang!^^**

**Akhir kata, minna review please..(biar saya semangat update!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: saya Cuma minjem sama mbah Masashi-sensei*plak**

**Rate: T(+)**

**Pairing: sasuXhina(Sasuhina 4ever^^)**

**Gendre: romance/supranatural/drama**

**Ya ampuuunnn… saia benar-benar lelet dalam mengUpdate fic ini.(bungkuk-bungkuk) gomen nee minna, saiia benar-benar sibuk jadi ngak punya banyak waktu buat nulis penpik*halah*. Rencananya ini bakal jadi chap terakhir sebelum saya kembali hiatus \o.0/, untuk beberapa saat saia ingin memfokuskan diri buat sekolah *curcol*^^V.**

**Ok, dari pada kelamaan dengerin ocehan ngak jelas saia selamat membaca saja ya?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angel crying

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda pagi menjelang saat seorang gadis duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis dalam diam, lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya menandakan jika ia belum tidur dan menangis semalaman. Saat tangannya perlahan menarik selimut untuk merapatkan tubuh polosnya, mata lavendernya sekali lagi melirik orang yang masih terbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi mulusnya, saat ini perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, malu, dan tak percaya. Ya, dia berharap semua kejadian yang di lihatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Mimpi yangg hanya terjadi dalam tidurnya saja, dalam tidur…

Benarkah?

Flashback

"Hei kau sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar? Kabarnya Yamanaka-senpai menyukai Hyuuga-senpai, itu loh yang matanya seperti hantu..!"

"Hah, yang benar? Yamanaka Ino? t-tidak mungkin!"

"Sungguh, seisi sekolah juga sedang membicarakannya kok."

"Benarkah? Haa, sulit di percaya.."  
…

Koridor ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul membuat dada Hinata sesak, bukan karena pengap atau apapun tapi karena semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Ya, dialah orang yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan sepanjang pekan ini. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di lapangan basket tentu tak –akan pernah- terlupakan di memori otak Hinata, bagaimana Ino mengatakan jika ia me-nyukai-nya. Ugh… semoga apa yang Hinata –dan orang lain- pikirkan itu tidak benar.

Kurang dari 10 langkah Hinata sampai di kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang menjadi daftar 'harus di hindarinya', Uchiha Sasuke. Bersama dengan saudari dan teman pirangnya yang Hinata tak tahu siapa namanya, Sasuke melangkah angkuh ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Semua orang selalu memberi jalan bagi pangeran tampan ini di manapun ia berada, dan Hinata semakin tersudut tatkala tatapan tajam itu mengarah kepadanya. Hinata buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan.. bersamanya saat kau sendirian."

"Ah?" Hinata menolahkan kepalanya dan tak menemukan Sasuke hingga ia menoleh ke belakang. _'apa barusan Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padaku?'_, batin Hinata penasaran. _'atau mungkin… hanya perasaanku!'_

…

Tak terasa hari berganti senja, sebagian siswa mulai mengemas barang-barang mereka saat bel pulang berdering nyaring. Hinata yang masih duduk di tempatnya tak melakukan apapun, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya dan sesekali melirik kearah teman sebangkunya. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu hanya menopang dagu di atas meja sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas bukunya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"A-ano…" suara lembut Hinata menghentikan kegiatan Ino, gadis pirang itu tak ayal menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata melirik beberapa teman kelasnya yang masih ada di dalam kelas, terlihat mereka yang tengah berbisik-bisik sambil memandang ganjil kearah mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Hinata kembali menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"S-soal ya-yang kemarin, m-maaf… k-kau tidak se-serius kan?"

"Aku serius." Jawab Ino enteng.

"Aa… ma-maksudmu, kau ingin a-aku dan kau.. ki-kita jadi teman ba_"

"Teman?" potong Ino cepat, "Bagaimana jika aku ingin lebih dari itu?" bisiknya tepat di dekat telinga Hinata, gadis penggugup itu menelan ludahnya paksa. "Kau.. tidak keberatan kan?" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Hinata tertawa gugup, entah mengapa seolah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik membuatnya ingin tertawa meski terpaksa. "se-seperti apa co-contohnya?" sungguh, Hinata sangat penasaran dengan maksud dari ucapan Ino barusan namun ia juga takut di saat yang bersamaan. Kelas telah sepi dan hanya tersisa keduanya di sana, membuat alarm bahaya bekerja di otak Hinata.

"Ya.. kau tahu," Ino mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh kaca jendela. "Kau bisa, menjadi…" tangan Ino bergerak memainkan rambut indigo di depannya.

"Hyuuga!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke bersandar di daun pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ino menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam, keduanya saling beradu deathglare untuk waktu yang lama. "Ada urusan apa seorang Uchiha datang kemari?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Hinata seolah berkata 'ikut aku-atau-kau -mati' dan sepertinya hal itu dapat di tangkap Hinata sehingga ia buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyusul Sasuke.

"A-aku duluan… Ino-san!" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.

…

"K-kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Sejak tadi ia mengeluh dalam hati, kakinya mulai terasa pegal. Pekarangan sekolah sudah tak terlihat lagi tertutupi oleh pepohonan rindang, langkah Sasuke yang lebar membuat Hinata setengah berlari, bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya sementara ia terus menyeret Hinata entah kemana.

"S-Sasuke-san kita m-mau ke_Aw," pekik Hinata kesakitan saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini Hinata berada di antara batang pohon dan tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada pada kedua sisi bahu gadis lavender itu untuk menahannya agar tidak kabur. "S-sa-Sasuke…" bisik Hinata ketakutan.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk tak bersamanya saat kau sendirian?" bisik Sasuke, kedua matanya tampak semakin menghitam saat menatap tajam Hinata membuat gadis pemalu itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku.." Hinata dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Sasuke dingin, "Aku bilang_".

"Kenapa denganmu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba mengkritiknya, "K-kenapa denganku? H-harusnya… aku harusnya t-takut padamu..!" Hinata menatap pantulan matahari tenggelam dari air sungai yang terlihat jernih. "harusnya.." mata Hinata mulai meredup, "Harusnya k-kau tak pe-perduli p-padaku..! I-iya kan?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis.

_Kenapa denganku?_

"Aku.. aku ti-tidak bisa u-untuk tak m-memikirkanmu d-dalam sekejap. Aku se-selalu takut jika ke-kelak aku tak bisa melihatmu." Sekarang, ucapan Hinata mulai tergesa-gesa, "A-aku tidak tahu apa- apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi p-padaku?" Hinata mulai terlihat panik dan gelisah, ia menekan dadanya sendiri. "Di sini.. a-aku selalu merasa s-sakit saat me-melihatmu bersama orang lain.." tatapan Hinata kian meredup, "Katakan Sasuke.. kenapa denganku?" tanyanya menatap Sasuke seolah tengah menuntutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pria berdarah vampir itu, perlahan ia menumpukan keningnya di bahu kanan Hinata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang selalu di sukainya. "Jangan pernah berhenti memikirkanku..! Kau, harus takut jika aku menghilang..! dan di sini," Sasuke menghangatkan tangan Hinata dengan tangannya yang besar dan membimbingnya menuju dadanya sendiri, "Kau akan tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan." pipi Hinata memerah, ia dapat merasakan dada Sasuke yang berdetak cepat namun menenangkan.

Perlahan nafas Sasuke kian memburu, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Hal yang selalu terjadi saat ia berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Hyuuga manis yang tengah di kurungnya ini, Hinata yang merasakan perubahan dari Sasuke mendorong dada Sasuke perlahan, menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke… kau, kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hnhh… pe-pergilah…!" nafas Sasuke semakin tersengal, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sa_"

"Pergi!" perintah Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata menjauh darinya, Hinata semakin kebingungan. Ia merasa takut jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan begini, maka ia kembali mendekati Sasuke berusaha menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"S-Sasuke, kau ke-kenapa?" ulang Hinata.

"Kena-pa kau hnn.. masih di si-ni?" Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya sendiri, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil bergumam tak jelas, dengan lembut gadis itu membantu menopang lengan atas Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"A-aku akan membantu s-sebisaku." Ujarnya tulus, perlahan tangan Sasuke memegang lengan Hinata. Sangat erat hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan taringnya yang semakin memanjang, sekarang Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

Karena seperti dugaannya, rasa sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali menghantui tubuh Hinata, saat Sasuke semakin menancapkan gigi taringnya dengan erat Hinata mencengkram bahu kemeja Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke perlahan merosot duduk saat Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan kakinya yang terasa lemas. Hinata berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, dan pada saat itu barulah Hinata melembutkan sentuhannya, perlahan ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Sasuke sembari mendongak.

'Sasuke..' batin Hinata berulang-ulang, sekuat tenaganya menahan agar dirinya tetap terjaga saat segalanya mulai terlihat buram. 'mungkinkah… aku menyukaimu?,' akunya dalam hati ketika mata merah itu memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf…"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, ia yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke tak sadar saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mengecup bibirnya dengan –sangat- lembut. Rasa anyir dari darah yang masih tertinggal di mulut Sasuke dapat dengan mudah di kecap oleh indra perasanya saat lidah lunak itu menyeruak memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata tertegun sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia ikut memejamkan mata dan mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Sasuke hingga sisa nafasnya hampir habis bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang ikut menghilang.

End of flashback

Selain kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat sepulang sekolah, tidak ada lagi ingatan yang tertinggal di otak Hinata saat ini. Dirinya yang baru tersadar tau-tau sudah ada di sebuah kamar gelap yang seolah tak asing bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang memeluknya dengan **tanpa-busana **dan hanya ada selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Jadi, salahkah jika Hinata mulai berfikiran negatif?, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Hinata melirik seragam sekolahnya yang tergelatak di sofa tunggal tak jauh dari ranjang, perlahan ia merangkak meraih blazernya dan merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Sudah Hinata duga, lebih dari 30 panggilan tak terjawab masuk dalam kotak panggilannya dan semua panggilan itu berasal dari Neji, sepupunya. Hinata kembali menangis, ia yakin saat ini pasti kakak dan pamannya itu sangat mencemaskannya.

"Nii-san.. g-gomen ne," gumamnya sambil mendekap ponsel di genggamannya.

Saat mendengar erangan halus dari Sasuke, Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya menyudut di sisi ranjang. Selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya semakin ia rapatnya hingga leher. Onyx perlahan terlihat saat kelopak berbulu-mata lebat terbuka, keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Tatapan Hinata seolah mengatakan –kenapa-kau-melakukan-ini-padaku?-, sedangkan Sasuke.. entahlah, bahkan Uchiha bungsu itu dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi yang ada di matanya.

Hinata kembali menangis, "Ke-kenapa..?" bisiknya parau, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Hinata ingin membenci pria ini, namun entah mengapa rasanya sangat sulit. "A-apa yang te-telah t-ter-terjadi?" Hinata meremas selimutnya, ia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kepanasan di dalam selimut.

"Menurutmu?" ujar Sasuke datar, ekspresinya tetap tak berubah, dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang semalaman kita menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang dengan_"

Plak.

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri kedua sisi wajahnya. "H-harusnya aku tahu jika perasaan ini s-sangat salah…" ujar Hinata parau.

Matanya berubah sendu, "Sempat terbesit di pikiranku untuk mencoba mencintaimu dan berharap j-jika pe-perasaanku kelak a-akan terbalas." Hinata tersenyum hambar, "Sekarang aku mengerti.. mencintai orang sepertimu sama saja dengan tidak menghargai diriku sendiri." Hinata akan turun dari ranjang itu saat jari-jari Sasuke menarik lengannya paksa dan dalam satu hentakan, tubuh Hinata sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di dalam helaian rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata berusaha berontak dengan mendorong dada telanjang Sasuke, namun hasilnya selalu nihil.

"S-Sasuke.. lepas_"

"Jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku." Potong Sasuke dingin, seolah tak memperdulikan Hinata yang mulai merasa sesak.

"Ak-u… ben..ci… k..a..mu..!" ujar Hinata di sela-sela nafasnya, sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ucapannya barusan semakin menyulut kemarahan Uchiha yang seolah tak terkontrol.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?" ujar Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-se-seshak.. Sa-sukhe..!" pekik Hinata, menyadarkan Sasuke atas apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah pegangan –atau lebih tepat di sebut pelukan Sasuke terlepas, perlahan penglihatan Hinata semakin memburam dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh pingsan.

"Kenapa? Keh, memang apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" bisik Sasuke kearah Hinata yang tengah jatuh pingsan. Perlahan Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan celana jins hitam.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Hyuuga Hizashi mendekati putranya yang berdiri di dekat jendela, cahaya minim yang berasal dari sinar bulan purnama menerpa wajah kedua ayah-anak ini.

"Belum ada kabar dari Hinata." Neji memandang bulan bulat di atas sana, ekspresi khawatir tak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah yang biasanya dingin. "Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya," Neji melangkah meraih jaket putihnya sebelum suara Hizashi kembali menggema.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mancarinya, apalagi memangnya?"

"Tidak perlu, Hinata bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang!"

"Dan dia juga masih belum dewasa," ujar Neji penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dengan suara debaman keras. Hizashi memijit pelipisnya, sikap overprotective yang sering di tunjukkan Neji terhadap sepupunya itu sering membuat Hizashi berfikir jika putra satu-satunya itu memiliki perasaan lebih pada gadis pemalu yang sudah di asuhnya sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Tidak, bagaimanapun caranya putranya tak boleh memiliki perasaan sekecil apapun pada Hinata kecuali perasaan terhadap seorang kakak pada adiknya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hizashi harus mencari cara agar Neji dapat menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada sang adik jika seandainya hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau akan ada masalah besar terjadi.

"Haruskah aku meminta bantuan para Uchiha?" gumam Hizashi entah pada siapa.

**Curcol ngak penting dari author yang -ngak kalah- NGAK penting-nya: yeeyy chap 5 update(meski lelet sangat*plak). **

**Ok, gomen buat yang itu. saia memang agak drop karena jumlah review yang –ehem- kurang ba~yak, tapi… hiks ngak apa-apa lah, yang penting ada yang review(buat yang itu saya sangat berterimakasih^^) jujur, saia mulai berfikir buat hiatus dalam waktu lamaaa banget… tapi, tapi, tapi.. kalo kayak gitu kesannya saia jadi ngak bertanggung jawab ya?. Makanya Saia harap chap ini bisa sedikit memberi refrensi buat readers ngasih sumbangan, suerrr… review sangat berpengaruh buat para author kacangan seperti saya ini^^"**

**Apakah menurut readers saia banyak menuntut?**

**Mohon beritahu saia di REVIEW/-\**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-san**

**Gendre: drama/romance/supranatural**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/Nejihina**

**Rated: T semi eheM**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Setelah sekian lama hibernasi, Hikari back *masang muka innocent#ditendang readers. Hehe, gomen update-nya luamaaaa banget.. maklum aja deh, hidup ngak Cuma di dunia maya aja(sok bijak*plak) **

**Ok, dari pada kebanyakan cuap-cuap, mending langsung aja^^**

**Hope you like this^^V**

…

**Everything is canged…**

…

Neji mengumpat berkali-kali saat panggilan telfonnya tak juga di jawab oleh Hinata, dalam hati ia terus merapalkan doa semoga tak terjadi hal buruk pada gadis yang telah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya sejak kedatangannya 10 tahun lalu.

Ya, Neji tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia memang mencintai gadis pemalu itu. Begitu mencintainya hingga ia rela jika suatu hari nanti ia harus menukarkan nyawanya, apapun asal Hinata baik-baik saja dan tetap bisa tersenyum.

Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak akhir-akhir ini, ia mulai merasa ada perubahan pada diri Hinata sehingga membuatnya khawatir setiap saat, apalagi Hinata sering mengungkit-ungkit masalah vampir.

"Mereka…" desis Neji tajam, ia yakin hilangnya Hinata ada kaitannya dengan makhluk berdarah dingin yang sering di anggap tabu oleh sebagian orang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan cepat Neji membanting stir menuju arah yang berlawanan untuk menemui seseorang.

"Yo… Neji.." sapa seorang lelaki saat ia baru keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Sepasang taring tajam terlihat mengkilap saat pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu tersenyum lebar. "Lama tak berkunjung," Kiba- nama lelaki itu merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi…" ujar Neji dingin dan segera memasuki rumah sang pemilik tanpa permisi.

"Seperti biasa, eh?" sindir Kiba sinis yang hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh temannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan Hinata."

Kiba mengangkat alis, mengingat-ingat seseorang bernama Hinata. Saat sebuah gambaran wajah terlintas di otaknya, barulah ia menjawab. "Aa.. sepupumu yang manis itu?" ujar Kiba innocent dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi Kiba segera memudarkan cengirannya saat tatapan tajam Neji mengarah padanya. "Ehem.. ada apa memangnya? Bukankah penciumanmu cukup untuk menemukan adikmu itu… aromanya sangat mudah di temukan kan?"

"Tidak, aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya saat ini. Aku yakin bau tubuhnya di segel oleh sesuatu."

"Hn.. menarik," Kiba lalu berjalan kearah sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti gudang. "Jadi kau mau aku menemukan keberadaan adikmu itu?"

"Hn." Gumam Neji tetap setia mengikuti temannya.

"Baiklah… Aku rasa, Akamaru cocok dengan tugas ini. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tak mengajaknya jalan-jalan." Ujar Kiba santai. Neji ingat Akamaru, anjing kecil yang dulu sering di bawa Kiba kemanapun ia pergi dalam jaketnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, dengan perlahan Kiba memutar kunci yang tergantung di lubang key hingga meninggalkan bunyi klik- pelan. Isi dalam gudang tak begitu jelas di karenakan minimnya cahaya, membuat Neji menyipitkan mata dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang ingin di tunjukkan Kiba padanya.

"Kau pasti tak percaya, sekarang Akamaru tumbuh sedikit lebih besar.." ujar Kiba antusias, cengiran tak ayal terus melekat di wajahnya yang terlihat lumayan tampan jika seandainya ia tak terlalu Hyperaktif. Neji hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan temannya yang sering dipanggilnya 'idiot'. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari si muka beku, akhinya Kiba menghela nafas dan segera memasuki ruangan gelap itu untuk mencari anjingnya.

…

…

….

…

Pantulan lemah cahaya obor di sepanjang koridor adalah hal pertama yang di lihat Hinata, entah apa yang telah mempengaruhinya namun ia melangkah perlahan melewati koridor sepi yang juga gelap itu.

Langkah kakinya yang tenang menuntunnya pada ruang utama yang seolah tak asing di ingatannya. Ia tahu tempat ini, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan ia pernah ada di tempat yang sama seperti saat ini. Mengacuhkan pemikirannya, gadis itu terhenyak pada apa yang di lihatnya.

Di ruangan yang dipenuhi lilin itu tak hanya ada dirinya. Sebuah lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi altar di mana seorang wanita terbaring di atasnya telah di kelilingi banyak orang dengan berpakaian serba putih dengan menggunakan tudung sehingga wajah mereka tak terlihat.

"Ini… m-mimpi?"

Hinata ingat wanita itu sebagai wanita yang sama yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, meski tak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas Hinata dapat mengenali warna rambutnya yang menjuntai kebawah nyaris menyentuh lantai. Kedua tangan wanita itu telah di ikat dan mulutnya juga di sumpal hingga hanya terdengar geraman samar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak seberapa lama muncul seseorang dari arah lain yang kemudian berdiri menghadap perut wanita itu, kemudian di susul dengan kehadiran seorang wanita tua yang juga berdiri tak jauh menghadap selangk*ngan wanita malang tersebut.

"Eengrr…" erang wanita itu kesakitan saat pria misterius yang baru muncul tadi menekan perutnya yang masih berisi janin, sedang si wanita tua membantu persalinan untuk mengeluarkan sang jabang bayi.

Hinata yang melihatnnya mulai terlihat panik, dirinya yang bediri tak jauh dari sana melihat kepala wanita itu yang menggeleng kekiri dan kanan seolah ingin melepaskan diri. Terlebih orang-orang yang mengelilingi altar tampak sedang melakukan ritual dengan mengeluarkan energi tertentu dalam diri mereka kearah wanita tersebut.

Pria di sebelah wanita tersebut semakin menekan perut wanita itu, dan disaat itulah Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. Seolah apa yang dirasakan wanita itu juga tengah Hinata rasakan, begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Hinata rasanya ingin mati.

"I-ittai.. hentikan, kumohon HENTIKAN…!" pekik Hinata sambil tertatih-tatih, ingin menghentikan ritual yang mereka lakukan. Namun usahanya sia-sia sebab tak seorangpun mau mendengarkannya, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya susah payah menuju altar.

Tepat pada langkah ketiga, tiba-tiba suara tangisan bayi menggema disepanjang ruangan bersamaan dengan wanita itu yang semakin mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang lavender sayu yang mengeluarkan genangan air mata menatap Hinata memelas.

Refleks manik lavender milik Hinata membulat, ia memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

"T-tidak mungkin." Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, "wajahnya…", wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Hinata, sangat mirip seolah mereka dua orang yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.

"Bayinya perempuan." Ujar wanita tua itu datar sambil menggendong bayi yang sebelumnya telah ia bersihkan. Pandangannya beralih pada wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata, "Kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya." Ujarnya dingin memberi isyarat pada pria masih berdiri di samping altar.

"Cepat selesaikan!" ujar wanita tua itu pada pria yang berdiri di sebelah wanita yang masih terbaring lemah itu, pandangan pria setengah baya itu terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

"Maafkan ayah, Maafkan aku Haruka~"

Deg.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan terus menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri, lalu pria tadi mengusap lembut rambutnya .

"A-ayah? Haruka?" bisik Hinata pelan, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dilihat dan didengarnya. 'ini hanya mimpi… aku hanya sedang bermimpi!' batin Hinata berteriak.

Wanita yang terbaring disana berusaha mati-matian melepaskan diri, ia ingin mengambil bayinya, bayi yang baru dilahirkannya. Hinata mematung ditempatnya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

kilauan belati tajam yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh pria itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya, belati itu berada tepat diatas wanita malang tadi.

Kami-sama…

"T-tidak.." belati itu dengan cepat ditarik gravitasi saat orang itu menurunkan tangannya menuju jantung sang wanita yang menangis memohon, "Jangan!" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik oleh seseorang.

"Hinata!"

…

Sasuke…

Tak ada apapun yang dapat Hinata lihat selain cahaya putih yang begitu silau hingga membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata dan, Sasuke… Hinata yakin jika ia mengenal tatapan itu.

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

Pemilik surai indigo yang tergeletak pasrah di ranjang sama sejak beberapa waktu lalu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadarkan diri, wajah damainya berubah saat ia mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

mulutnya menggeram lemah saat merasakan nyeri luar biasa di kepalanya, bangkit dari tidurnya, Hinata mengamati setiap inci ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

Masih sama.

Ranjang yang sama, sofa yang sama, ruangan yang sama, orang yang sama..

"Kau sudah sadar?" gadis muda itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, mendapati wajah datar Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di tempatnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menyerang perutnya seolah berpindah di kepalanya.

"Katakan…" bibir Hinata bergetar, "A-apa kau mengenalku se-sebelumnya?"

"…"

"Aku tak memiliki i-ingatan apapun tentang o-orang tuaku… se-selama ini hanya wajah Hanabi yang da-dapat aku ingat." Hinata kembali terisak, "aku mengenal ayah dan ibuku dari paman Hizashi… tapi kenapa_" Hinata merangkak menuju Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Kenapa semua terasa berbeda?" Hinata menangis di perut Sasuke, tatapannya menerawang berusaha mengingat seperti apa wajah kedua orangtuanya. Tanpa suara, ia meremas ujung kemeja Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

…

Tetesan air kran cuci piring yang sedikit bocor menjadi pengisi keheningan setelah sebelumnya digunakan Sasuke untuk mengisi penuh gelas di tangannya. Menghampiri Hinata yang duduk diam di dekat meja dapur, pria Uchiha itu kemudian meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Minumlah… kau akan merasa lebih baik." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sedang Hinata hanya diam mengabaikan perintah dari Sasuke, ia bahkan tak menyentuh gelas itu sedikitpun dan hanya duduk temenung dengan tatapan kosong.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar, frustasi menghadapi tingkah Hinata yang masih dalam kebingungan. "Aku akan_"

"Aku ingin pulang…" potong Hinata tiba-tiba. "A-ku ingin be-bertemu Neji-nii!" tambahnya, meski nada suaranya pelan namun intonasi suaranya dengan jelas membuktikan jika ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"HINATA!"

Teriakan Sasuke sukses membungkam mulut Hinata, gadis itu menunduk dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya karena takut membuat Sasuke kembali murka, dengan tangan gemetaran Hinata meremas gaun putih yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarku?"

"Hiks.."

"Tch," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku perlu udara segar." Lalu pria berkulit pucat itu melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, mengabaikan suara tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda.

"Ni-niisan…" lirih Hinata sambil meremas matanya hingga kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke berdiri memandang cahaya redup bulan purnama yang terhalang oleh awan hitam. Mata kelamnya menajam menatap benda langit berbentuk bulat yang mulai menerang setelah awan hitam yang menghalanginya perlahan menyingkir tertiup angin.

"Bukankah bulan terlihat indah malam ini?"

Sasuke tak terkejut, ia tetap berdiri di dekat kolam ikan yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan ekspresi datar meski sang kakak _Itachi, tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya.

"Kabut tak lagi menghalanginya, hn?"

"Setelah sekian lama, entah mengapa aku kembali merasa takut." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

Itachi terdiam, memandang adiknya sejenak kemudian ikut menengadah menyaksikan sang penunggu malam.

"Kau tahu," jeda beberapa saat menimbulkan hening yang hanya diisi percikan air kolam akibat riakan ikan hias. "kabut tak selamanya menyembunyikan bulan." Itachi memandang adiknya, "begitupun dengan kebenarannya."

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga titik koma disekelilingnya.

"Mereka menemukan kita."

"Hn."

Lalu keduanya melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak.

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

Hinata berjalan lunglai memasuki kamar yang sering digunakannya di rumah besar milik Sasuke ini, sambil mengusap jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal dimatanya, gadis 17 tahun itu berjalan menuju ranjang ber-seprei biru gelap yang terlihat mewah.

Ia nyaris duduk di atas ranjang, saat bayangan helaian rambut yang tertiup angin tampak di sudut jendela.

"Akh~" pekik Hinata terkejut.

"Kau payah sekali.." perlahan bayangan sosok gadis yang tak terlihat karena kurangnya pencahayaan mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"H-Hikari-san? S-sejak kapan_"

"Hm," senyuman sinis yang tak jauh berbeda dengan milik Sasuke terukir di bibir tipis gadis yang masih mengenakan seragamnya ini. "Itachi-nii ingin aku membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sebaiknya cepat, aku malas jika harus terlibat dengan urusan para penghisap darah." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, gadis berambut gelap ini segera menarik pergelangan Hinata menuju arah jendela besar yang terbuka.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, k-kamar ini'kan l-lantai dua!" pekik Hinata panik,

"Hei, kau pikir kau lebih tau dariku, eh?!"

"Bukan begi_ UWAAaa~" Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah Hikari menariknya untuk melompati jendela karena ia memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Ia sedikit merasa aneh saat desiran angin yang terus menerpa wajahnya, dan tubuhnya yang tak kunjung membentur tanah.

Merasa sudah cukup lama tak menapak tanah, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya. "Uwah~" Hinata takjub saat melihat bulan yang tampak jauh lebih besar seolah berada tepat di dekatnya dan semakin takjub saat menyadari jika mereka sedang berada di udara. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat benda yang mirip layangan raksasa berwarna merah-hitam.

"Selain Sasuke, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuajak mengendarai paralayangku ini!" kata-kata Hikari sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata kembali.

"Hm- a-arigatou, tapi.. se-sebenarnya apa yang t-terjadi?" mata Hinata tampak sayu, Hikari daat merasakan tangan Hinata bergetar saat meremas pegangannya.

"Haa.. ibu selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak ikut campur pada urusan saudara-saudaraku. Tapi aku pernah mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Nii-san tentangmu, aku rasa.."

Dan selama perjalanan singkat mereka di udara, Hikari berbicara banyak, menceritakan tentang semua yang ia dengar pada saat menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan kakaknya.

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

"Wah, wah.. tidak biasanya kita kedatangan tamu penting seperti clan berdarah murni. Selamat datang di kediaman kami yang sederhana ini.." ujar Itachi bertepuk tangan pelan sambil memasang senyum palsu. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke berdiri tenang sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Tch, Vampir.." gumam Neji melecehkan.

"Hei, bukankah tidak sopan berkunjung dikediaman orang lain tanpa menyapa tuan rumah terlebih dulu?"

Disebelahnya, Kiba memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan sambil mengendus-endus. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk benda berbulu disebelahnya yang adalah anjing peliharaannya, Akamaru. "Ada bekas jejak adikmu disini." Bisik Kiba pelan.

"Ehm.. Kami tidak keberatan dengan kunjungan ini, tapi jujur kami tidak suka pada mahluk berbulu dan juga pria segitiga ini, kau tahu?" tunjuk Itachi tepat didepan hidung Kiba.

"Ap- baiklah, cukup basa-basinya.. Hyiaatt~" kiba maju dengan menyiapkan tinjunya kearah wajah Itachi yang tetap tenang ditempatnya.

"Yo!"

Ciieett….

Sisa 1 cm lagi pukulah telak yang diarahkan Kiba mengenai wajah Itachi saat suara cempreng yang datang dari arah atap menginstrupsi mereka. Secara bersamaan keempatnya mendongak keatas, Kiba memandang kesal orang yang sudah merusak 'kesenangannya' untuk menghajar vampir berkulit pucat ini. Itachi hanya memasang seringai tipis, sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama memasang wajah datar.(perasaan keduanya sejak tadi kayak patung.)

Tepat ditengah puncak genteng rumah Sasuke, sesosok mahluk berjongkok sambil menatap kebawah, tepatnya kearah keempatnya berada. Ekor sembilan berwarna orange menyala tampak bergerak kesana kemari terbawa angin.

"Apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Hei, turun dari sana! Kau bisa merusak properti orang lain." Ujar Itachi sinis. Merengut kesal, sosok itu melompat turun dan berhasil menginjak tanah tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Reuni macam apa ini?" tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan si rubah, hanya Akamaru yang menyalak sekali dengan ekspresi senang lalu menjilat wajah Naruto dengan lendir yang tertinggal disana. "Hei, jauhkan anjing berlendirmu itu dariku!" perintah Naruto kesal sambil menjauhkan lidah Akamaru yang ingin kembali menjilatnya.

Neji menghela nafas, "baiklah, katakan jika ini semua dilakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami selagi kalian membawa Hinata pergi." Tebak Neji.

Sasuke menyeringai, disusul Itachi.

"_That is righ_. Apa ada yang mau minum teh?" tawar Itachi ramah.

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

..;;;-

**TBC**

**Hufs… chap enam check**

**Huaaaa…(treak pake toa) ini chap PALING gaje yang pernah ku buat X(**

**Gomen klu selama ini updatenya ngeret banget.. yang udah review,**

**ARIGATOU GOZENMASU… semangat kalian bikin author dodol ini makin semangat, yosh gomen buat yang gak login ngak bisa bales reviewnya^^**

**Buat Naw d Blume, hasegawa Nanaho, KumbangBimbang, angelovender, moe-chan, mamoka, hime, n, asatsuyu AH, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Beauty Melody, Deshitiachan, Guest, , , Koi, Sasuhina-caem, rqm3490, sugar princess71, nona fergie, fishy, neka-neko miaw, moku-chan, cherry kuchiki, yuina noe-chan, RK-hime, lavender hime-chan, saruwatari Yumi, Hime no rika, Shizukayuki Rosecchi.**

**Pokoknnya arigatou deh^^**

**Akhir kata, **

**review please^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto-san**

**Gendre: drama/romance/supranatural**

**Pairing: Sasuhina/Nejihina**

**Rated: T semi eheM**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon di maklumi. Don't like? Don't read! Don't flame please..**

**Setelah sekian lama hibernasi, Hikari back *masang muka innocent#ditendang readers. Hehe, gomen update-nya luamaaaa banget.. maklum aja deh, hidup ngak Cuma di dunia maya aja(sok bijak*plak) **

**Ok, dari pada kebanyakan cuap-cuap, mending langsung aja^^**

**Hope you like this^^V**

…

….

**Who am i?**

…**.**

Hinata's POV

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi rongga paru-paruku dengan oksigen di pagi hari, memejamkan mata dan mencium aroma segar dari rumput hijau yang masih tertutupi embun. Kubuka mataku secara perlahan lalu tersenyum simpul kearah mentari. Benar juga, tak terasa ini sudah minggu kedua aku berada di Konoha-gakuen. Dan dalam waktu yang terasa singkat itu, rasanya banyak hal yang berubah dalam hidupku.

Mengingatnya aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, menatap seorang gadis bermata kelam dengan rambut yang terikat dua keatas tengah menikmati alunan musik –entah apapun itu, melalui earphone di kedua telinganya.

"H-Hikari-san…" Aku menghentikan langkahku, menunggunya yang masih berjalan jauh dibelakangku. Saat menyadari keberadaanku, Hikari menatapku tajam, bahkan tatapannya saat ini jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding milik Sasuke. Aku menelan ludah dengan paksa, berbalik memunggunginya dan kembali melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan nyaris berlari.

Ya, tadi kami memang pergi bersama menuju sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menumpang satu mobil bersamanya. Semua berkat nyonya Uchiha yang memaksa putrinya untuk menemaniku dengan alasan keamanan. Iya benar, Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hikari, berkat beliau jugalah aku terpaksa menginap di kediaman Uchiha.

Aku ingat saat kaki pertamaku menapaki rumah Uchiha, rumah dengan pekarangan luas yang sangat kental dengan nuansa Jepang itu terasa hangat dan tak seperti rumah Sasuke yang dipenuhi aura-aura gelap seperti pemiliknya. Di rumah itu, kehangatan segera menyergapku saat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum ramah menyambutku di depan pintu.

….

**flashback**

"Hyuuga," ujar wanita cantik itu ceria sambil memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

"Mama, bukan seperti itu sikap seorang Uchiha." Komentar Hikari yang merasa bahwa mama-nya bisa kapan saja merusak citra para Uchiha.

"Iya, iya mama tau.." ujar Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya, "Tapi," Mikoto memasang wajah sumringah. "Hyuuga tumbuh dengan cepat… dia jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya," ujar Mikoto senang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan wanita cantik itu hanya pasrah saat wanita itu memperlakukannya selayaknya boneka dan terus menggandeng tangannya sambil mengoceh panjang lebar, Setelah melewati beberapa kamar, akhinya Mikoto membawa Hinata masuk pada sebuah kamar yang cukup luas.

"Dulunya ini kamar milik Sasuke. Pelayan sering membersihkan kamar ini, jadi Hinata-chan bisa menggunakannya selagi ada di sini."

"Ano, m-maaf bibi, tapi.. a-aku pu-pulang saja." ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Eh, kenapa? Hinata-chan kan baru sebentar ada di sini, apa Hinata-chan tidak betah?" tanya Mikoto kecewa.

"B-bukan begitu, tapi.. a-aku," dengan gugup gadis itu mempermainkan kedua telunjuknya dan mengintip melalui poni tebalnya.

"Sudahlah ma, jika si gagap ini tidak mau ya jangan di paksa." Ujar Hikari santai lalu pergi begitu saja. Bahkan ia tak mengindahkan teriakan ibunya yang menyebutnya tidak sopan pada Hinata.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, Hikari-chan orangnya memang begitu.. tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang _manis_ kok."

"I-iya.. tidak apa-apa.." cicit Hinata seraya tersenyum manis, kemudian gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Ja-jadi… sebaiknya s-saya pulang sa_"

"No way," sela Mikoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "ini sudah sangat larut, sangat berbahaya jika kau pulang semalam ini," Mikoto lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Hinata, "Diluar banyak yang seperti Sasuke loh, bahkan mungin lebih ganas~" bisiknya pelan lalu meniup telinga Hinata kecil.

Fuu~

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat kian memucat saat nafas hangat Mikoto menyentuh daun telinganya. Diam-diam Mikoto terkikik senang karena berhasil mempengaruhi gadis polos yang tidak tahu jika Mikoto hanya ingin menakutinya.

"A-ano…" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan bibir bawahnya, "ji-jika tidak m-merepotkan, i-izinkan saya menginap di- s-sini untuk semalam sa-saja."

"Ohoh, tentu saja.." Mikoto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "berhari-hari juga tidak masalah.." ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Uhh.. a-arigatou bibi," ujar Hinata dengan senyum paksa.

Dan selama Hinata berada di dalam kamar _orang itu,_ ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena ia merasa takut karena harus tidur sendirian diruangan yang benar-benar asing untuknya, tapi karena aroma maskulin yang memenuhi kamar itu _sama_ persis dengan aroma yang ada di kamar milik Sasuke yang juga pernah ia tempati.

Gadis itu berbaring terlentang, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Mata violet pucatnya menatap hampa pada langit-langit kamar, Hinata mengernyit, entah sejak kapan ia jadi merasa seperti gadis yang bisa dengan santainya tidur di ranjang seorang pria bahkan sampai bersama pemiliknya.

Hinata tersentak, buru-buru ia duduk terbangun diatas _futon_ yang menyelimutinya. Ia menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah memerah. _'t-tidak.. aku ini bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Lagi pula bukan aku yang menginginkan ini semua terjadi.'_ Batinnya membela diri.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasti, setelah yakin jika yang ada dipikirannya salah besar, ia kembali berbaring dalam posisi memiring, "Sasuke…" desahnya pelan tanpa ia sadari saat wajah orang itu melintas di benaknya. lalu perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya saat kantuk mulai menyerangnya untuk selanjutnya menyambut dunia mimpi.

…

….

….

….

Angin berhembus lembut menyambut kedatangan sesosok gadis yang mengenakan sutra berwarna putih gading bersama seekor kuda berbulu gelap dan bertubuh kekar di sampingnya. Langkahnya yang ringan nyaris sampai pada batas gerbang rumah megah yang di tinggalinya saat sebuah benda bulat menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di bawah kakinya.

Setelah menenangkan sejenak kuda milinya, gadis itu lalu memungut bola lusuh di depannya, sebuah bola yang hanya sebesar genggaman tangan orang dewasa.

"Itu milik kami..!"

Perhatian gadis itu teralihkan kearah sudut dinding besar yang menjadi pembatas wilayah Hyuuga. Dua orang anak kecil dengan pakaian lusuh tengah berdiri memandangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pendek dan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari gadis yang tadi berseru padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menarik adiknya kebelakang tubuhnya, lalu dengan takut-takut ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap gadis yang tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami yang mulia.. kami hanya ingin meminta bola kami kembali," ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"…tentu." Ujarnya lamat-lamat lalu melemparkan bola itu kearah si anak laki-laki tadi. Dengan tanggap anak lelaki tadi menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Yang mulia, bolanya_" anak lelaki tadi tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kakak, putri memberikan bola baru untuk kita?!" tanya sang adik antusias.

"…" sang kakak tak menjawab. Ia menjatuhkan bola di tangannya dan dengan wajah ketakutan, ia buru-buru menarik adiknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

….

Dahulu kala, pada sebuah masa di mana manusia masih sangat mempercayai hal-hal mistis yang sulit di jelaskan oleh akal sehat. Zaman dimana legenda dan dongeng bukanlah sekedar isapan jempol semata.

Di sebuah desa kecil, terlahir sebuah clan bernama Hyuuga di mana pada satu dari generasi mereka akan lahir keturunan perempuan dengan aura magis yang membuat mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir, baik dari pikiran ataupun benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Bukan penyihir seperti yang sering ada dalam cerita dongeng anak-anak di mana mereka akan berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis yang menyeramkan. Sejak dilahirkan, Hyuuga yang terpilih sebagai penyihir akan dianugrahkan fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Oleh sebab itu, para penduduk akan berusaha keras menjauhkan putra mereka dari penyihir tersebut agar mereka tak terhipnotis oleh kecantikan yang dimiki sang penyihir.

"Aaarrhh..!"

Prangg…

"Hyuuga-sama~"

Para pelayan mansion berlarian menuju ruang pribadi milik majikan mereka yang tiba-tiba gaduh. Saat membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat hampir seluruh benda-benda yang ada di kamar itu melayang dengan sendirinya. Itu memang bukan hal yang aneh, karena mereka tahu jika sang tuan putri adalah seorang penyihir, hanya saja.. dia hampir tak pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya pada siapapun secara langsung.

"H-hyuu-hyuuga-sama.."

"Pergi!" perintah sang tuan putri murka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengarahkan benda-benda yang masih terpengaruh kekuatan sihirnya kearah para pelayan hingga nyaris melukai mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" suara dingin dari Heiress mengejutkan seluruh pelayan begitupun tuan putri.

"Hyuuga-sama… Tuan putri_"

"Kalian pergi saja." Perintah pria paruh baya yang adalah ayah putri Hyuuga tersebut. Tanpa perlu di perintah dua kali, mereka semua segera menyingkir dan menyisakan kedua anak-ayah dalam diam.

…

"Ada apa?"

Kali ini keadaan lebih tenang, penyihir ini tak lagi menggunakan kekuatannya dan hanya duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut kamar(Pundung?).

"Kenapa aku harus terlahir seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, setiap orang yang melihatku akan lari ketakutan begitu tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Ini sangat tidak adil.. rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Ujarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika kau tak menjalani hidupmu dengan bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar sang ayah tenang.

"Berhentilah mencerahamiku!" teriaknya frustasi, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa karena kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Sikapmu selalu seperti itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan kakiknya.

"Penyihir itu jahat, penyihir itu akan memakan hatimu untuk membuatnya awet mudah.. mereka selalu menuduhku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal seperti mereka.. Kau tak pernah mau menjelaskan itu pada mereka dan tetap membiarkan mereka terus-menerus takut padaku. Kau bukanlah ayah yang baik, kau tahu itu?" ujarnya dingin, ia lalu berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan berantakan itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya.

"Hinata, tunggu!"

Ia benar-benar tak perduli lagi, bersama kuda yang di tungganginya ia perlahan meninggalkan mansion. Kecepatan laju kuda yang diatas maksimum itu perlahan menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa aku ini?"

"Hinata-sama."

….

….

…

**End of flashback~**

…**.**

…**.**

Hinata melangkah gelisah saat melewati koridor yang penuh dengan siswa, ia terus-menerus menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil merutuk dalam hati.

Salahkan tubuh Uchiha Hikari yang terbilang mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnnya. Salahkan juga Mikoto yang memaksanya untuk mengenakan seragam putrinya yang jelas-jelas seukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Hinata. Atau salahkan dirinya juga yang tak langsung mengenakan seragamnya saat berada di rumah Sasuke dan malah berkeliaran dengan kemeja milik lelaki itu. Well, tidak penting siapa yang salah, yang jelas sekarang ini Hinata merasa sesak nafas karena seragam yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya, belum lagi ujung rok pendeknya yang hanya sebatas pertengahan paha. Membuatnya tak pelik dari tatapan para siswa.

Baiklah, Hinata tidak boleh berlama-lama di koridor, ia harus segera menuju lokernya untuk mengambil blazer beserta buku-buku miliknya. Ia jelas tak ingin membiarkan cowok-cowok mesum itu berlama-lama menatap aneh kearahnya.

…

Gadis itu berdiri mematung memandang lokernya, rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa musnah sudah saat ia selesai membuka pintu loker bernomor seri 277 yang tak lagi seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Buku-buku yang kemarin lusa sudah ia susun rapi kini hanya teronggok nanar dengan sobekan dan coretan di sana-sini, bahkan blazer miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan saat jam makan siang telah raub. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, ia seolah mendengar gelak tawa mengejek dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata cemooh yang di tulis menggunakan spidol merah dalam lokernya.

_Kenapa?_

Hinata menangis tertunduk, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan erat sambil menggeretakkan giginya, menahan emosi yang seolah ingin meledak. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, meluapkan kekesalannya dengan suara isakan keras, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tatapan dari siswa lain. Toh mereka juga tak ada yang mau memperdulikannya. Perasaan kesepian itu membuat Hinata semakin sedih, tangis yang sebelumnya kesal karena lokernya dirusak, kini berubah menjadi tangisan yang lain, tangisan yang mewakili betapa ia merasa sendiri dan tak ada yang bersedia membela ataupun menolongnya.

_Kenapa aku?_

Buk..

Hinata melupakan tangisnya sejekan saat penglihatannya menggelap karena sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya. Sebuah blazer yang jelas-jelas bukan blazer miliknya, _'Apa mungkin…?'_ batin gadis itu bingung.

"Apa kau hanya akan memandangnya?"

Hinata segera membalik badan saat suara bariton itu terdengar, dan benar saja, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya Sasuke berdiri menyandar pada loker sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

"A-aku…" Hinata menunduk, ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata, dadanya nyaris menyentuh hidung Hinata saat dengan santainya ia mendekati loker gadis.

"Hn," Sasuke menyentuhkan jari-jari panjangnya pada loker milik Hinata, "dasar hama.." gumamnya dingin. Hinata tak bergeming, sekuat tenaga ia menahan airmata yang mengancam ingin tumpah.

"Sasuke…" Hinata memanggil dengan suara serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Sebenarnya.. aku ini salah apa?" tanya-nya yang seolah di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia mengambil jarak pendek lalu meraih blazer yang tadi deberikannya kemudian mengenakannya pada Hinata.

Kini tubuh Hinata tertutupi dengan sempurna berkat blazer kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Bahkan ia seperti tenggelam dalam blazer itu.

"Heh, coba lihat dirimu sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai, Sasuke takjub pada dirinya yang berusaha keras untuk tidak 'menyerang' Hinata yang sekarang dalam balutan blazer miliknya.

"U-uhh… arigatou.." ujar Hinata sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan blazer yang mencapai jari-jarinya. Jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa cm membuat Hinata dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya, Hinata mendongak, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut saat wajah Sasuke ternyata semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata terpaku saat menatap wajah dingin Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Matanya terus berkeliaran meneliti tiap inci wajah tampan milik Sasuke, seolah mencari kekurangan apa yang bisa ia temukan dari pemuda itu. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, mata kelamnya, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lebat, hidungnya, rahangnya, bibirnya.. Hinata terpaku menatap bibir tipis Sasuke yang kian mendekat, perlahan ia memejamkan mata, menanti bibir Sasuke.

Dan saat jarak diantara bibir keduanya nyaris tak ada, gangguanpun datang.

Suara nyaring dari bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai menyadarkan Hinata ke dalam dunia nyata, dengan paniknya ia mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan malah membuat dirinya yang terdorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur jejeran loker.

"G-go-gomen, a-a-aku.."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali _stay cool_, ia lalu melemparkan sebuah kunci pada Hinata. "Itu kunci lokerku, kau bisa menggunakan buku milikku hari ini." Ujarnya lalu melangkah hendak meninggalkan Hinata.

"Eh, l-lalu bagaimana de-denganmu?"

"Jika kau berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke, kau akan melihatnya belajar tanpa perlu banyak menggunakan buku dimejanya." Ujar Hikari tiba-tiba muncul dari arah yang berbeda.

Wajah Hinata memerah, apa tadi Hikari melihat apa yang ia dan Sasuke _akan_ lakukan? "Eh, Hi-hikari-san… sejak k-kapan..?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ingin mengambil barangmu di loker?"

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu maksudku_" Hinata terkejut saat sebuah _paper bag_ yang Hikari ambil dari lokernya ia serahkan pada Hinata.

"Pakailah dan jangan banyak tanya, dan sebaiknya segera kembalikan blazer saudaraku!" ujar Hikari ketus lalu berlalu menyusul Sasuke dengan berlari-lari kecil. Hinata tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi saat tahu ternyata bungkusan tersebut berisi seragam yang ukurannya lebih ideal untuknya, tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia segera menuju toilet wanita lalu kembali ke loker Sasuke untuk mengambil buku yang diperlukannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ia tidak terlambat di jam pertamanya hari ini.

"Hei, Neji… apa kau tidak punya snack yang bisa di makan?"

Neji mendecak kesal, ia menyesal sudah mau 'menampung' Kiba beserta anjing peliharaannya yang menarik perhatian para tetangga berkat ukuran tak biasanya itu. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya pemilik tato segitiga terbalik itu membongkar isi kulkas tanpa permisi terlebih dulu pada sang pemilik.

"Hei, Hei! Ice cream itu aku belikan untuk Hinata, kau tak boleh memakannya!" bentak Neji sambil merebut sekotak ice cream vanilla dari tangan Kiba.

"Kau pelit sekali, lagi pula ice cream itu kelihatannya sudah lama berada di kulkas. Rasanya pasti juga sudah berubah." Ujar Kiba sambil cemberut. Neji terdiam memandang kotak ice cream di tangannya, ice cream itu memang sudah hampir seminggu yang lalu ia beli. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak menyentuhnya padahal Neji sangat tahu jika sepupu pemalunya itu sangat suka ice cream vanilla.

"Jadi.. apa boleh ice cream itu untukku saja?" tanya Kiba kali ini dengan tatapan memelas yang sering ia tiru dari Akamaru. Neji hanya menghela nafas, dengan sembarangan ia melemparkan kotak ice cream itu kearah Kiba.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya tak mau ambil pusing lalu melenggang pergi menuju sofa depan televisi. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini ia bisa bebas menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa memikirkan kuliahnya.

Kiba ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa berbahan beludru berwarna coklat tua bersama Neji. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ice cream di pangkuannya habis tak tersisa, ia menguap bosan lalu memandang hampa layar TV yang menayangkan berita pagi. Merasa tak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan, Kiba mencoba mengajak si muka batu _Neji, untuk mengobrol.

Oh ya, ia jadi ingat sesuatu yang sejak semalam ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha? Antara Hikata dan Sasuke? Dan, siapa rubah bodoh yang semalam itu?" dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Kiba segera melontarkan rentetap pertanyaan kearah Neji.

Dengan tenang, Neji melirik kearah Kiba sekilas.

Lalu, "Pertama… aku tidak tahu pasti tentang hubungan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, yang aku tahu Uchiha memiliki ketertarikan pada darah yang dimiliki keturunan murni Hyuuga."

"Hmm…" Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap dagunya bak seorang detektif.

"Kedua… namanya Hinata bukan Hikata," koreksi Neji. Dan hanya di respon 'aa~' panjang oleh Kiba.

"Hinata sebelumnya tak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan si Uchiha bangs*t itu, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika vampir yang pernah ditanyakan olehnya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Neji dengan gigi bergemeretak.

"Whoa~, kau kelihatannya tidak suka dengan Uchiha Sasuke? kenapa? Bukankah kau cukup akrab dengan kakaknya?" tanya Kiba tak mengerti, "Aa.. atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan sepupumu? Apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

"Berhentilah bertanya." Ujar Neji dingin sambil mengganti channel karena ia sendiri bosan dengan isi berita yang memuat berita itu-itu saja,

Hening sesaat.

"Tapi… Rubah_"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," potong Neji. "lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto, di dalam tubuhnya ada Kyuubi berekor sembilan, dia tak ubahnya seekor rubah yang bermutasi menjadi monster seperti anjingmu itu." ujar Neji santai sambil mengedikkan dagunya kearah luar dimana ada Akamaru yang tengah bermain-main dengan ekornya. (bayangin apa jadinya halaman rumahmu kalo ada seekor anjing raksasa yang lagi ngejar ekornya sendiri.._)

"Hei, kau tak boleh menyamakan Akamaru dengan monster jelek seperti rubah yang semalam. Jika Akamaru mendengarnya, mungkin dia akan sangat tersinggung." Tolak Kiba bersulut-sulut.

"Hn. Berhentilah bicara dan biarkan aku menonton dengan tenang." Kiba lebih memilih menurut kali ini, keduanya kembali berpusat pada layar tv.

….

….

…

"Uzumaki Hikari?" Hikari memuta bola matanya bosan membaca tulisan yang berasal dari kertas yang tadi dilemparkan seseorang dari arah belakang. Hikari memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dimana seseorang dengan rambut mencolok tengah memasang cengiran khasnya yang secerah matahari.

"Apa kau tak pernah bosan?"

"Never…" cengirnya bangga, "bukankah Uzumaki sangat sesuai menjadi margamu?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Hikari hanya mengangkat alis dengan senyum sinis sesaat, kemudian ia menarik kelopak bawah matanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Never," ujarnya setengah berbisik, membuat cengiran Naruto hilang tak tersisa.

"Kenapa kita harus selalu sekelas dengannya?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke setelah kembali pada posisi semula. Sasuke hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Hikari dengan seringai tipis dan tetap fokus pada penjelasan guru mengenai limit trigonometri yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia kuasai.

Drrtt… drrtt..

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar di saku celananya, memeberi tekanan kecil pada layar _touchscreen _hingga muncul pesan yang baru saja masuk. Sasuke mengulum senyumnya saat membaca pesan dari seseorang yang saat ini ia tebak pasti tengah merona di saat menuliskan balasan e-mail yang ia kirimkan.

…

Di lain tempat,

Kembali ke 15 menit yang lalu.. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, pelajaran mengenai reproduksi hampir sama sekali tak mampu Hinata serap sementara ia tengah menahan rona merah di wajahnya yang seperti ingin meledak saat ia menerima pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

Hanya pesan singkat yang bertuliskan, "_Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"_ namun, pesan itu sudah mampu membuat mulut Hinata mengering dengan kedua pipi yang merah merona. Hinata hampir tak percaya saat mengetahui jika si pengirim pesan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, jika saja tak ada nama pengirim di kotak pesannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu melirik kedepan kelas, takut jika guru mengetahui kegiatannya. Merasa semua masih aman, ia kembali menatap layar ponsel flip-nya. Setelah sekian menit berfikir, ia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya diatas _keypad._

_Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa semalam aku tidur atau tidak.. kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?_

Sent to **U. Sasuke**

Hinata menghela nafas, ia takut jika pertanyaannya tadi bisa menyinggung perasaan Sasuke yang ingin berniat baik menanyakan kabarnya. 'semoga ia tidak marah..' doanya dalam hati.

Drtt…

Dengan buru-buru Hinata melihat ponselnya saat kembali bergetar. Sasuke membalas pesannya.

From **U. Sasuke**

_Jawaban macam apa itu?_

"…" Hinata setengah menggerutu dalam hati.

To **U. Sasuke**

_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjawab ataupun bertanya. Berhentilah menggangguku, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau begini._

From **U. Sasuke**

_Hn? apa kau sedang berlatih marah padaku?_

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tanpa harus melihatnya pun, Hinata tahu jika saat ini Sasuke pasti tengah memasang seringai andalannya. Hinata bergidik, orang ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hyuuga," Hinata nyaris terlonjak saat namanya tiba-tiba disebut. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut kalau-kalau Iruka-sensei mengetahui kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Atau jika Iruka-sensei bertanya tentang apa yang ia ketahui mengenai pembahasan yang dibawakannya.

"Y-ya… Sensei," cicit Hinata lemah, saat ini seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Sejak tadi aku lihat kau tidak fokus pada pelajaranmu, apa kau ada masalah?"

"A-aku.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, ia merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan pelajarannya. Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Yamanaka-san?"

"Maaf sensei," Ino mulai membuka suaranya. Hinata keringat dingin, ia lupa jika di sebelahnya ada Ino. pasti ia tahu apa yang tadi Hinata lakukan saat seharusnya ia memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Ino melirik Hinata yang menunduk.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga sakit, sejak tadi wajahnya memerah.. jika di ijinkan, aku ingin mengantarnya ke UKS." Ucap Ino santai.

Kali ini Iruka mendekat dan mengecek apakah yang dikatakan Ino benar atau tidak. Ia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata kian memerah. "Hmm… panas.. Yamanaka, kau boleh mengantarkan Hyuuga. Tapi setelah itu kau harus segera kembali ke kelas."

"Baik Sensei.."

"Ino-san, a-aku baik-baik saja.." bisik Hinata pelan saat Ino memegangi kedua bahunya untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan berani berkata demikian jika Iruka-sensei tahu yang sebenarnya, sebaiknya kau menuruti saranku saja." bisik Ino tepat di dekat telinga Hinata. Hinata merasa kesulitan saat ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kelihatannya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti saran dari teman sebangkunya ini.

…

…

…

…

Hening..

Hinata menghela nafas berkali-kali, bukankah Ino seharusnya segera kembali ke kelas atau Iruka-sensei akan marah padanya?. Hinata juga tak mengerti, kenapa UKS selalu sepi, kemana para petugas UKS? Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia datang ke sini, ruangan ini selalu kosong.

"Umm.. Ino-san, apa tidak s-sebaiknya kau kembali ke k-kelas saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-itu… aku tidak ingin gara-gara aku, kau j-jadi kena marah oleh Iruka-sensei."

"Heh, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku."

"Tapi,-"

"Diamlah… dulu kau sudah pernah menungguku di UKS, anggap saja ini balas budi."

"B-baiklah.." ujar Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah.

…

Drrttt….

Ponsel Hinata kembali berdering, dan lagi-lagi itu pesan dari Sasuke.

From U. Sasuke

_Temui aku setelah bel istirahat nanti…_

Hinata belum menyelesakan dalam membaca pesan dari Sasuke, namun Ino dengan cepet meraih ponsel flip itu dari tangannya.

"I-Ino-san… kembalikan..!" pinta Hinata sambil turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang telah berpindah tangan.

"Jadi, ini yang membuat Hyuuga-sama jatuh sakit?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan sinis. "Uchiha Sasuke lagi?" tambahnya sambil menghindari tangan Hinata yang berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali. UKS yang tadinya sepi, kini terdengar berisik dari luar karena ulah kedua gadis remaja itu.

Seperti anak-anak, mereka berdua saling berkejaran di dalam ruang UKS yang tak begitu luas. Hinata terus berusaha menangkap ponselnya sementara Ino terus-terusan menghindar dengan menggunakan peralatan yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menghalangi Hinata.

Disaat Hinata nyaris menangkapnya, Ino buru-buru naik keatas ranjang dan berdiri di sana sambil menggantungkan ponsel Hinata dengan tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"Ino-san, kumohon kembalikan.."

"Ambil saja kalau bisa," ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Merasa kesal Hinata menarik dengan kuat kaki kanan Ino hingga gadis blonde itu terjatuh diatas ranjang, namun ia dengan keras kepalanya tetap tak ingin menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

Tak sabar, Hinata ikut naik keatas ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Ia kemudian mengurung Ino dibawah tubuhnya agar tak membuat gadis itu melarikan diri lagi.

"Ino-san…"

"Hinata.."

Mereka terus berebut diatas ranjang, mengabaikan seragam dan rambut mereka yang sudah acak-acakan. Saking asiknya mereka tak sadar saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. "Kenapa ribut sekali sih…?"

Keduanya menoleh kebelakang, disaat masih dalam posisi sama. Di ambang pintu, petugas UKS yang tengah mengunyah sandwich langsung menghentikan kegiatannya tatkala matanya disuguhkan pemandangan dua orang gadis SMA yang sama-sama berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi H-O-T. seperti baru saja mendapatkan lotre, pria yang masih lajang di usia yang terbilang matang itu bersorak ria dalam hati saat menatap dua pasang paha mulus yang tak ditutupi rok pendek yang mereka kenakan.

Hinata buru-buru mengubah posisinya saat sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ano… Sensei, i-ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan," ucap Hinata seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh guru itu.

…

Hinata menggosok punggung tangannya dalam gestur gugup, tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke membuatnya tak berani untuk menatap balik lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Jadi?"

Gadis itu meneguk paksa ludahnya, keringat dingin mengalir membasahi pelipisnya yang pucat. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu tentang insiden di UKS masih misteri, saat ia baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan pemuda itu sudah berdiri menyandar di dekat pintu masuk dengan ekspresi datar.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Hn. Kau tidak menjawabku." Sasuke masih mendesak, bagaimanapun sangat aneh bagimu jika mengetahui gadis yang selama ini dekat denganmu tiba-tiba menjadi 'liar' bersama gadis yang jelas-jelas mengatakan jika ia menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku… ini tidak s-seperti yang kau kira," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "ini semua hanya s-salah paham..!" tegas gadis itu.

Sasuke tak merespon, ia hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata sedikit demi sedikit tanpa gadis yang tengah menunduk itu sadari. "se-selama di sini aku tak pernah memiliki teman.. jadi, j-jadi kupikir aku bisa b-berteman dengan Ino-san.."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis pemalu itu. "Dengarkan aku," bisik Sasuke dekat –sangat dekat dengan telinga Hinata membuat empunya bergidik.

"Tak perduli dengan siapapun itu, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku. Sampai kapanpun, tak perduli di masa lalu, masa depan bahkan di dunia tanpa waktu, kau… adalah milikku." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"I-itu sangat egois.. a-aku ini bukan barang!" tegas Hinata.

"Tidak, Kau ini bagian dari propertiku.. mulai detik ini kau… adalah _barangku_!" ujar Sasuke seduktif lalu tanpa pemberitahuan dengan paksa ia menarik lengan Hinata paksa mendekat padanya.

Entah apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, tapi Hinata berharap ada seseorang yang tak sengaja melihatnya bersama Sasuke di gudang yang tak terpakai ini.

_Kumohon, siapapun… tolong aku..!_

…

…

…

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

**Author note: Nah lo… Sasu mau ngapain lagi tuh? (Otak mesum mode on) XD**

**Apa chap ini kepanjangan? Sekarang pada tau kan dari mana sifat psiko-nya Hinata yang kadang-kadang muncul itu? *tertawanista***

**Etoo…. G-go-go-gomen atas keterlambatan fic ini *dimutilasi* akhir-akhir ini author terlalu _malas_ untuk kembali berkecimpung(halah) di dunia per-fanfiction-an. Tapi tenang, fic ini akan tetap lanjut kok*gaknanya(pundung)***

**Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan banyaaaaaaaakkkkkkk terima kasih kepada para reader yang udah baca, review(yang gak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu), fav, dll terhadap fic ini. Tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa* *sob***

**Oke, gak mau banya cuap.. kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, Hontou arigatou nee..**

**Salam, Hikari-chan**

***bow***


End file.
